Till Death Do Us Part
by measureinlove14
Summary: Adele Moorbuck meets the Weasley twins during their first year at Hogwarts. She quickly becomes fast friends with them, and as they grow up together, the relationship between her and Fred blossoms. But can their love survive the Final Battle at Hogwarts?
1. Doomed From the Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my original characters. Everything Harry Potter affiliated belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**_Looking back, I should have known I was doomed from the start. I should have known that the second I chose the seat next to the freckled, red headed twins that my life was permanently changed. But just because I should have known that my life was changed, didn't mean that I realized it._**

**_And just because my life, after that moment, became completely ridiculous and troublesome, doesn't mean that I would have changed any second of it._**

I followed my mother through the crowd of people, guided by the constant clicking of her high heels. Trying to maneuver through everyone at a crowded train station proved to be tremendously difficult, especially with my large roller bag of school items. My bag managed to run over everyone's feet that happened to be walking within a yard of me, causing me to get multiple rude stares and even ruder gestures.

"Adele," my mother called from fifty feet ahead of me, "hurry up!"

I sped up my pace, avoiding eye contact with each person I brutally ran over with my luggage. I could tell by the way my mother pursed her lips that she was not pleased with my mediocre attempt to keep up with her.

"Sorry mom," I said, slightly out of breath.

"Here you are," she said, signaling to the marker that read, '**Platform 9'**.

"Where do I go now?" I asked, remembering that the ticket specifically said Platform 9 ¾.

Grabbing my hand, my mother led me to a tall, stone wall that held up the arched ceiling. My mother didn't stop in front of the wall, and, with my hand in hers, she led me through the wall. Amazed, I dropped my luggage as I took my first steps on Platform 9 ¾.

"Pick it up," she said harshly.

I felt color rush to my face, and quickly did as I was told. There was a huge amount of people, ranging from a young child like me, to middle-aged adults. My mom led me through the crowd, her high heels making that familiar clicking sound they always did. "Alright dearie," said my mother, who focused on folding the collar of my shirt just perfect, "board the train, and find a compartment."

She shooed me inside the chimney red train, and didn't even bother to say her goodbyes. With a deep breath, I looked around for an empty train compartment. I heard an uproar in laughter from the compartment on my right, followed by the most disgusting smell. Gagging, I raced in to the compartment, only to see two red-headed twins, with even redder faces from laughing.

"What's that smell?" I asked, my voice coming out unusually squeaky from plugging my noise.

One of the twins, plugged his nose as well before saying, "It's our first attempt at a stink bomb."

"Well it works, can you make the smell go away before I pass out?"

"Of course not!" They said simultaneously.

"It's ghastly! It should be reported immediately before some poor student inhales too much and dies," I retorted.

As I turned away to tell on them, one of the twins grabbed my arm, swinging me around. His face, still slightly red from laughing, was rather serious and solemn. He held onto my arm for awhile, making sure that I wouldn't run for it the second he let go.

"You can't tell on us! You don't understand how much trouble we'll be in," said one of the twins.

"You should have thought of that before you did it!"

"Well you can't leave," said the twin holding my arm.

"And why is that?"

"Because now you're involved, and as a potential threat to us, we can't let you go."

As ridiculous as it sounded, I believed them. I sat down in the empty seat across from them, and avoided eye contact. It was an uncomfortable silence, and I could feel their gaze on me.

"I'm George," said one of them.

"And I'm Fred," said the other.

"We're twins," they said, once again in unison.

"I've noticed," I said, picking at my itchy Hogwarts uniform, "my name is Adele, by the way."

"I'm guessing you're a first year, too?" said the twin I recognized to be George.

"Yes," I said, hoping to end the conversation.

"What house are hoping to be sorted in? Fred and I are hoping for Gryffindor, it's clearly the best house."

I nodded my head, but didn't bother answering the questions. Whatever house I'm in, I thought, please do not let it be with the Stink Bomb Twins. They continued to chatter amongst themselves, which was truly amazing because of their ability to complete each other's sentences. They mostly talked about prospective pranks and Quidditch, much to my annoyance.

"Say Adele," said Fred, "care from some candy?"

"From you? Absolutely not. It's probably laced with some potion to make me vomit or something," I said, snappily.

"Vomit inducing candy, that's genius! Imagine it, George! We could easily miss lessons, and get out of cleaning at home," dreamed Fred.

"And if we were to expand this to other kids, we could make a fortune!"

I smacked my hand against my forehead. I did not just aid in helping them expand their horrible -not to mention smelly- pranks to other students. They rambled on excitedly, despite my numerous attempts to try and persuade them otherwise.

"Adele, you're truly a genius! You single-handily inspired multiple pranks for my brother and I," George said, with a huge grin on his face.

I folded my arms tightly across my chest, letting out a humph sound. Their smiles only seemed to get larger, and they talked about pranks once more, only this time louder and much more obnoxious.

"Stop! Please!" I begged, crossing my hands in a prayer position.

"I don't get it Adele," started George.

"Why are you so prissy?" finished Fred.

"I am not-" I began.

"You are too!" They said in unison.

"I can be fun," I said, mostly to reassure myself more than them.

"Prove it," they said.

I told them every possible prank I could think of and they seemed to absorb every idea I listed. When we reached Hogwarts, they walked with me, which is a good thing because I had no idea what I was doing. I was never really a prank person, in fact, I never really considered pranking anyone at all.

"Adele," said Fred, nudging my arm, "you're going in the wrong direction. First years ride the boats!"

I followed Fred, taking in the amazing view of Hogwarts. It was nothing like my mother had described it. Large, cone shaped peaks that glistened over a beautiful lake and a dark forest behind it. All the first years were amazed at the beauty of Hogwarts, and I was no exception. George and Fred were silent for once, which was a huge relief to me because I was not sure if they knew what silence meant. The boat ride was a little longer than expected, and a big, burly man who introduced himself as Hagrid led the way. Once inside, we were all gathered together and taken in the Great hall by an older, stern-looking woman. Fred and George's silence was short-lived and I had to tell them multiple times to shut up.

The Sorting Hat sat on an old, wooden stool. We were shuffled in front of four long tables, filled with students. I stood awkwardly next to George, and another short boy was standing on my left.

"I will call each student up individually," said the same stern-looking professors, "you will then be sorted and find your house table."

My stomach erupted in butterflies. I didn't know much about how the sorting worked, but I worried that they wouldn't be able to place me because I wasn't a witch after all.

"Julian Weber!"

The short boy next to me walked towards the stool, sat down and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head. It took a few seconds, and I heard the Sorting Hat mutter some incoherent words before finally shouting out, "Ravenclaw!" He promptly got off the stool and ran over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Matilda Rowland!"

A tall, blonde girl sat on the stool. The Sorting House didn't even have to deliberate about where to put her and loudly yelled out, "Slytherin!"

"Death eater," George muttered under his breath.

I wasn't sure what the term meant, but I didn't consider asking because the nerves seemed to have taken control of my ability to speak.

"George Weasley!"

George took a deep breath and walked over to the stool. Fred scooted closer to me, filling the gap that was once George's spot. The Sorting Hat was placed on George's hat, covering his red hair.

"Gryffindor!"

George shot up excitedly and hustled over to the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted with an enthusiastic applause.

"Fred Weasley!" Fred jumped at the sound of his name, but quickly maneuvered through the jittery first years, and sat on his stool. The Sorting Hat sat snuggly on the top of his head and, just like his brother, it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Fred joined his brother at the Gryffindor table.

"Carlene Cremer!"

A beautiful, short girl approached the stool, sat down with a soft plump.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ruby Karwill!"

Another student made her way to the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Adele Moorbuck!"

My leg's felt a little shaky, but I somehow managed to make my way up there. I sat on the stool, desperate to calm the swarm of butterflies in my stomach. The Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"I believe you will do fine in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed and I happily stepped off the stool, towards the Gryffindor table. Fred made room for me on the bench. They finished the Sorting ceremony and we eventually started the Feast.

"Happy you're in Gryffindor?" George asked me, while tearing into a turkey drumstick.

"Well now I'm stuck with you two, so I guess I can't be that happy," I said, serving myself some pudding. A boy across from me laughed in response, and I looked up to meet the eyes with a scrawny, brown haired boy that I recognized to be Lee Jordan from the Sorting Ceremony.

Fred flicked part of his mashed potatoes at Lee, who, in return, flicked some peas at him, but Lee missed and I found myself attacked by peas.

Fred, George, and Lee burst out in hysterics.

"Adele," Fred mustered between laughs, "this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**_And it was._**


	2. A Moment Changes Everything

Chapter Two-

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter affiliated **

**_The first few years at Hogwarts gave me some of the best memories I have. I wish things would have stayed so simple and carefree. At the beginning of our fifth year, things began to change. Fred and George were no longer the red headed boys that I met on the Hogwarts train. They had grown up and so had I, but we managed to remain as close as ever._**

**_And then, one day, I looked over at Fred as he laughed at George and it was then that I realized things would never be the same._**

"Morning Adele," George said as I walked over to the Gryffindor table for our first breakfast of the fifth year.

"Morning George, morning Fred," I said, grabbing a piece of overly burnt toast.

I looked up to see Fred looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing," he said, still looking at me, "it's just your hair is different. Did you change it?"

I touched my black hair, remembering that I had French braided it the night before. Embarrassed, I unbraided my messy hair and let it flow down my back.

"You never notice my hair," I said, running my fingers through it.

"I do too-it's just diff-er," Fred blurted out.

I eyed him carefully, but chose not to continue asking him about it.

"What do you think of the new rules?" I asked.

"Bloody ridiculous. Our curfew is even shorter because of Sirius Black? If I ever see him, remind me to punch him square in the nose," said George, while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Oh yeah, that's what you'll be thinking if a notorious serial killer is standing in front of you," I said sarcastically.

"You can't possibly agree with the rules, Adele?" asked Fred.

"Of course I do! Especially with having you two as my friends," I replied.

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" They asked simultaneously.

"Because you two always manage to get into trouble and I don't want you guys end up being killed by him."

"Yes mom," said Fred factiously.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up from the bench. "Sorry for caring," I retorted before heading off to Potions.

"Nice going, Fred," George said, who got up and then followed me off to Potions.

I heard Fred mutter a retort at George before finally getting up and following me. I honestly wasn't mad at him but I could have pranks of my own. Psychological pranks, that is. I entered Potions, greeted by the strong stench of squished beetles and brewing potions.

"Good day, Adele," murmured Professor Snape.

"Good day, Professor," I said, sitting down in front of my cauldron that I shared with Carlene Cremer. The twins took the cauldron to my left, and Fred tried to wave to me but I rolled my eyes in response. Snape began lecturing on a strong sleeping potion, which is the equivalent to inducing a coma. Fred and George were, of course, not paying attention and messing with the potion material. I felt something cold hit my face. There was snickering from Fred and George. I wiped off what looked to be the remains of a mutilated caterpillar. I shot a dirty at the twins and they immediately pointed at each other. Ignoring them, I concentrated on Snape's monotonous lesson.

"Psst."

I continued to ignore them.

"Psst…Adele…"

I ignored them, and began working on the complex potion. I crushed beetles quickly and expertly. Potions came with great ease to me, but I couldn't say the same about Fred and George. Snape walked by, approving my studious work. I watched him as he scowled and lectured Fred and George for losing their caterpillar, a key ingredient in this potion.

"Perhaps you should consider some guidance from Miss Moorbuck," said Snape.

"I would, but you'd probably yell at me for talking," Fred retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for your inability to close your mouth. Are you sure that you want to start the year off like this?"

"No, Professor Snape, he doesn't," I answered for him, and Professor Snape left.

"Actually Adele, I am quite pleased with the way the year is starting off," corrected Fred.

"Honestly, Fred! Can we go one class, just one, without you getting into some form of troube," I said, simultaneously

"Honestly Adele," Fred mocked, "after all these years, you'd think you'd realize that I can't go without getting in trouble."

"Yeah," I said, overwhelmed by the fresh scent of peppermint coming from my potion, "you would think."

Potions class ended with a bang, literally. One student from Hufflepuff added too many crushed beetles into the potion, causing a huge explosion. Some of the potion landed on Professor Snape, causing ten points to be taken from Hufflepuff for pure stupidity. Fred's faux pas was no longer memorable.

Walking down the crowded corridors towards Charms, Fred and George met up with our longtime friend, Lee Jordan. Lee smiled at me brightly, while I secretly admired his boyish charm. Lee casually caught up with Fred and George, and they 'gossiped' about Snape and other things.

"So, uh, Adele, how was your summer?" asked Lee.

I grabbed my long black hair and swooped it over my right shoulder before answering.

"It was great actually. I got to travel to Paris, and I spent some time at the Weasleys," I explained.

"They mentioned you came by," Lee said.

"Lee!" someone called down the corridor.

"I better get going. Bye Fred. Bye George. See you later Adele," he said before walking to see his friends.

We continued walking to Charms when George stumbled over a poor first-year. Watching George, who was so tall and thin, fall to the ground was one of the greatest sights I have ever seen. His long arms flung wildly in the air and he collapsed face first. George laid on the ground, laughing while Fred and I burst into hysterics. It was at the moment when I looked over at Fred, wildly laughing at his twin brother and realized that things could never be the same. It was at that moment I knew that I cared about Fred more than a friend.

It was at that moment that I knew that I was in love with my best friend.

**Author's Note: So now the story is picking up, but I wanted to introduce Adele and how she met the Weasley twins because it comes up later in the story. **


	3. A Snortlike Giggle

Chapter Three:

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter affiliated, which belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. I only own my original characters. **

With Sirius Black on the loose, Hogwarts was on lockdown. Dementors swarmed the school, and their presence took the joy from the school. Even Fred and George weren't as enthusiastic as they had always been.

"Fred," I called for him as he walked down the corridor, "wait up!"

Fred looked back at me, smiled and stopped walking. There were quite a few people in the corridors and he was constantly getting bumped by those passing by. I sped up my pace, reaching him in a matter of seconds.

"Hey," I said, while a cold wind enveloped my body.

"Ready to go to Transfiguration?" he asked casually.

I nodded and pulled at my thin sweater. Another cold gust of air engulfed me, and I could not fight the shivers that made my hair stand on edge.

"Adele, it's not that cold," joked Fred, who was also shivering.

He put his arm around me, the same way he's done hundreds of times, but this time it felt different. I felt a hot, uncomfortable heat spread to my face, and I prayed that Fred didn't see. If he did, he didn't mention anything and he kept walking with me to Transfiguration. It was then that I realized what was different. Me. My feelings for Fred is what made this different. I begged myself to give up hope the night I realized I loved him, but it was no use. Nothing I could do would change my mind. I tried my best to keep my feelings for him under lock and key, but I didn't know how to be myself anymore. The twins knew me better than anyone else; I knew that I couldn't hide it for long.

"How's your mother doing?" asked Fred, as we marched along to class.

"Fine," I said, "she's off in Paris with a new boyfriend."

"Let me guess…Short, incredibly fat, with a large beard and oily hair?" He mused.

"Yes, but it gets better," I said, smiling brightly.

"Do tell."

"He is ridiculously obese, but refuses to wear anything but children sized clothes. So his large, jiggling stomach is always showing. It's ghastly," I began laughing at the memory of him.

"So you're mom left you for Paris? What about the holidays?" He asked, as we arrived in the classroom.

"I guess I'll just stay here," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Why not just come with George and I for the holidays? My mum adores you," said Fred, who took his seat to left of me.

George joined us shortly after and took the seat next to his twin while Lee made his way to the seat to my right. Lee smiled at me, and I smiled in return. I took out a quill and some parchment, realizing I left my ink at the dormitory.

"Uh…Lee?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb the ongoing lecture.

"Yes?"

"Can we split the ink? I left mine at the dormitory," I explained softly.

"Oh yeah, of course," said Lee, flashing me one of his big smiles.

He scooted over his small ink container, putting it in between the two of us. I dipped my quill in the ink, and began rapidly writing down key terms in the lecture. When I dipped my quill a second time, my hand brushed against Lee's. Blushing, I pulled my arm away quickly.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be," said Lee Jordan.

And then I did the most ridiculous thing ever: I giggled. Not one of those cute, delicate giggles, but a loud, obnoxious one, that sounded more like I was snorting than giggling. I immediately clasped my hands against my mouth out of sheer embarrassment. Fred and George laughed, along with several other classmates.

"Adele," said Fred between laughs, "what was that?"

"I think that was a giggle," George said.

"Shut up!" I begged, trying not to attract more attention to myself.

"Quiet!" barked Professor McGonagall.

I dipped into the ink, and did my best to ignore Fred and George's persistent questions and comments. When Transfiguration ended, I was relieved to finally be out of there. I didn't stop and wait for Lee and the twins, instead I sort of ran out of there. I didn't even know why I let out that monstrous thing of a giggle. Maybe it was my attempt to be flirty, I thought. Our next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was everyone's favorite class. I got there rather early, and sat down in my seat. Professor Lupin said good morning, but then got distracted by the rush of students that followed me. My friend Carlene sat next to me, and we chatted for a bit before Fred and George came in.

I didn't even have to look at them to know that they had that huge, annoying smirk on their faces. They relished in the idea of me embarrassing myself, and I could tell my loud, snort-like giggle had made their day.

"Why didn't you wait for us Adele?" asked George, pretending that he was genuinely hurt.

"Sorry," I murmured, desperate not to bring up Transfiguration class.

"Don't worry about the snorting thing. Hardly anyone noticed or talked about it when you left," Fred said, touching my shoulder sympathetically.

Pursing my lips, I nodded and hoped that they would leave. They didn't, of course.

"What were you even snor-giggling about?" asked Fred.

"I know," teased George, giving me an overly exaggerated wink.

"No you don't," I said.

"I saw you and Lee," he said, "it's about time that you two finally realized it. I've known since first year."

"What?" Fred and I asked in unison.

"I do not like Lee Jordan, nor does he like me," I retorted.

"Are you sure? Because from where I was sitting, it looked like you two were holding hands," teased George.

Fred spun on his heel and promptly made his way over to his seat.

"Class," said Professor Lupin, "take your seat!"

"Honestly Adele, do you think you can hide this from your best friend?"

"George," I said, suddenly feeling very brave, "you've got the wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not Lee Jordan that I fancy," I said, slightly louder.

"I know," he said, with a smug look on his face, "you really think you can fool me?"

**No, I thought, I know I can't fool you. **

**Author's Note: So George has figured out more than what Adele is okay with him knowing. And what was with Fred's weird reaction? Things began taking off in the next chapter. Review if you please, it's much appreciated. **


	4. Soulless SheDevil

Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**_

The entire Defense Against the Dark Arts class I could not get my mind off what George had said. Did he honestly know that I had feelings for Fred? I didn't even realize it until a few weeks ago. I tried my best not to pay attention to the twins, even though they were constantly bothering me as Professor Lupin taught about grindylows. Lee Jordan sat in the desk in front of me, and he didn't even bother saying hello to me when class started. Great, I thought, I managed to freak out everyone.

After a fun practice in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class ended. I said my goodbyes to Carlene and went my separate way onto Care of Magical Creatures, my worst class. It wasn't so much that I didn't like it, I was just terrible. Every animal that we worked with attacked me or ran from me. I dreaded going to this class.

"Your favorite class is next," mocked Fred.

"Shut up!" I said, my stomach in knots as we walked near Hagrid's hut.

"Remember when Buckbeak tried to charge you?" George reminisced.

Fred laughed, and I looked at him, admiring his great smile. His laugh was contagious, and even though I didn't particularly like the reliving this memory, I found myself laughing along. We walked down to Hagrid's hut, where he had Blast-Ended Skrewts waiting for us.

"You know," I said as we walked towards the Skrewts, "the only reason I take this class is because of you two. I could have left this class last year, but no, you two _insisted_."

"Of course we insisted, 'Del. It's an opportunity for you to improve your cursed luck with magical creatures."

"How can I improve? They all hate me, every single one!"

"That's not true," argued Fred, "the unicorns liked you a lot!"

"They're the only ones that like me," I muttered.

"No," said Fred quietly, "they're not the only ones."

I blushed at this, and I walked in front of the twins to hide it. My Blast-Ended Skrewts greeted me by immediately starting to attack my hand. I winced in pain, and looked to Hagrid with desperate eyes. Hagrid shrugged his enormous shoulders and walked away, and I was left to fend for myself. The Skrewt stung my hand, while simultaneously biting my finger. I let out a small yelp of pure agony.

"I hate this so much," I muttered under my breath.

Julian Weber, one of my closest friends besides Fred and George, laughed at my side as he calmly dealt with the Shrewts. He was from Ravenclaw and was gifted in working with magical creatures, unlike me. He took the Shrewts away from me, giving me a few glorious seconds of relief.

"You just got to be gentle with them," said Julian.

"I am! At least I try to be," I retorted.

"It's a lost cause," said George, "she is hopeless with magical creatures.""George! Leave!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying that it's hopeless.""Then why did you insist that I sign up for this class?" I asked angrily.

"Because it's bloody hilarious watching you try!"

I grabbed a handful of dirt and grass at threw it at his gigantic red head. He ducked in response and then returned back to his Shrewts. I returned to mine, only to see Julian carefully managing them, and they looked-what I interrupted-to be very calm and happy.

"What? What is this? I've tried so hard to get them to like me, I've tried so hard! And you come waltzing over here and they love you,"

"I have that effect on creatures," he said, with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

By the end of the class, the majority (excluding Julian) were covered in bites and bruises, me having the most out of anyone. Fred, George and I wandered right back into the castle to eat some lunch and enjoy our hour break before Charms. Fred and George cracked jokes about my failures to befriend magical creatures.

"It's because of your dark heart," said Fred.

"I agree completely. You devil you," said George with a growl.

"That's not true! If I'm a soulless she-devil, why am I in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" I asked.

"Great question, soulless she-devil," said Fred, smirking, "you probably begged him to put you in Gryffindor."

"And why would I do that?"

"To be with me, of course," said Fred in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Hello? What about me?" George chimed in.

"You two have unraveled my secret plan," I said sarcastically.

"I always knew you had your eye on us," George said, giving me a knowing look.

"Uh huh," I said.

George and I slowed down, while Fred continued to walk in front of us, talking as he went.

"Can you be any more obvious?" I muttered harshly.

"Me? Being obvious? I'm merely pointing out what you've made obvious for so long!"

"Please, he can't know! It'll ruin everything," I pleaded.

"You don't know that," said George.

"I do," I said.

"I won't say anything," he started, "but you really can't hide it forever."

"I'm going to try."

"George? Adele? Are you guys coming?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, we'll be right there," I hollered to him.

"Maybe you could keep your distance, you know, so it's not overly obvious," suggested George.

"Good idea."

George and I caught up with Fred, who was continuing to chat away like he was before. I couldn't help but stare at Fred as I stood next to him. I knew his features so well, each freckle that were sprinkled along his cheekbones. Fred laughed, and I felt that familiar eruption of butterflies I felt when I first realized I loved him. George coughed, signaling that I was being too obvious. I instantly looked away, and stepped inside the gates of the castle.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table, eating some bread and butter. Lee Jordan joined us, talking to me for the first time since my snorting incident. I shifted uncomfortably and ate my lunch in silence. The twins and Lee conjured up some wild plan on pranking Julian Weber and his friends. I rolled my eyes but I listened, thoroughly amused by their incredible talent of pranking.

"Are you going to help in this one, Adele?" asked Lee.

"Prolly not," I said, still chewing.

"Why not? We could use your girlish charm to distract them!" begged Lee.

"Girlish charm? Are we talking about the same Adele? I don't see any girlish charm with this Adele" Fred piped in.

"That's harsh," I said, trying to mask the pain in my voice.

"Well," said Fred between chews, "it's true. I mean, you're not exactly girly."

"That was kind of mean, Fred," said George, rising to my defense.

"It's fine," I said, standing up suddenly.

"Don't go, Adele, it was only a joke.""I'm not mad," I lied.

I continued to walk away from the table, and I could hear George scowl at Fred for his "insensitive" comment. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me. In fact, Fred and George had said much worse to me before, but it didn't matter because they were only joking and they were only friends. But my realization of my feelings for Fred changed everything. I found a patch of soft, dry grass and sat down. I put my head in hands, and thought if it's really worth it to be in love with your best friend. The thing is, my brain told me it wasn't worth it, but my heart kept telling me it was.

Maybe, I thought, I should just distance myself, give myself some time to figure this out.

_Distancing myself proved to be a lot easier said than done. _

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading it, and any reviews/favorites/etc are very appreciated! **


	5. Just A Complication

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter affiliated, which belongs entirely to JK Rowling. I only own my original characters. **

For the next few days, I managed to stay clear of Fred and George. They tried talking to me every time they saw me, but I responded with vague answers. It killed me to see them prank Julian without my help, and I couldn't help but wonder if distancing myself is really worth it. It was Thursday, much to my relief, and there was a Quidditch game this coming Saturday. I walked back to the common room, only to find a swarm of fellow Gryffindors waiting on the staircase.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sirius Black broke in," said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around, only to see Fred standing closely behind me. I felt a hot, uncomfortable heat prickle my neck. George waved hi to me, and I smiled in response.

"He's in the castle?" I asked, hit by the realization that a mass murderer was in Hogwarts.

"Apparently," said Fred, "he slashed the portrait of the Fat Lady. We're waiting for someone to open it."

"How can you be so calm about this? Sirius Black was in Hogwarts, a mass murderer…" I trailed off, thinking of possible outcomes.

"Adele, it's okay. Everyone is safe," cooed Fred. I nodded, feeling slightly better. Fred gave me a hug, and I knew that I couldn't keep my distance from them anymore; they were too big in my life for me to just give up. Percy Weasley maneuvered his way through the crowd, barking out orders and reminding everyone of his position as Head Boy. George covered his face in embarrassment while Fred muttered something incoherent to his twin. The Fat Lady finally returned, frightened beyond belief. She claimed that Sirius Black demanded entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and when she said no, he slashed her portrait with a knife. It was confirmed that the dormitory would not be safe to sleep in, so we were moved to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, Adele," said George, noticing my worried expression, "we're safe at Hogwarts."

"Safe? He's already broke in," I said quietly

"You really think we're going to let him hurt you?" asked Fred.

"No, especially since George is planning on punching him in the face.""That's right, Adele. I am planning on it," reassured George.

We were all herded into the Great Hall, where there were small beds waiting for us. I said my goodbyes to the twins while I worked my way to the girl's side of the Great Hall. I found Hermione, a family friend to the Weasley's, sitting by Fred and George's little sister, Ginny.

"Hey girls," I said to them.

"Adele!" exclaimed Ginny, giving me a hug.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" I said, looking around.

"It is," said Hermione.

"It's cold in here," said Ginny, whose goosebumps were clearly obvious.

"Here," I said, taking off my thick sweater, "take it. I'll be fine."

"Thanks, Adele," said Ginny, taking my sweater.

"It's no problem. Looks like you need it more than I do."

Hermione, Ginny and I all found cots by each other and talked about Sirius Black, and to my dismay, Ginny's brothers. I noticed Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her mattress, but I didn't read much into it.

"Fred told me that you've been mad at him," said Ginny. I could see the curiosity burning from her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. He can be really insensitive at times," I said, hoping we'd drop it.

She didn't.

"What did he say?" asked Ginny.

"It's nothing, really. He's said much worse to me."

"Then why get offended now?"

"Dunno," I said.

"I don't think Fred meant to hurt you," said Ginny, "he told me he's been trying to talk to you for days. He even said-he's going to kill me for saying this-but he even said he missed you."

I tried so hard not to smile, but I couldn't hide it. Hermione softly smiled at me too, and I figured that I had made it pretty obvious of my feelings for Fred. Ginny knew too; she was like a sister to me, and I knew she'd keep my secret.

"You can't tell him," I huffed.

Ginny's face lit up, and I noticed Hermione's smile grow a little bit brighter.

"This is bloody terrific!" Ginny exclaimed, "you can literally become my sister now."

"Only one problem," I said, as they turned the lights off in the Great Hall, "he doesn't have feelings for me."

Hermione, Ginny and I laid down on the mattress, while Percy and Professor McGonagall tried to get everyone silent and sleeping. I couldn't get my mind off of Fred, and my conversation with Hermione and Ginny. I wondered if he would ever think of me in a romantic way, or if I was stuck as his best friend forever. My thoughts shifted to Lee and Julian, my other close guy friends, and I wondered if they ever considered me as a more than a friend too or if I was just doomed to remain the girl they thought of as just a friend.

Hermione and Ginny stuck true to their word, and in the morning I heard no reference to Fred, even when he came skipping over to me. They were much better secret keepers than George. Hogwarts had been searched high and low, and there were no traces of Sirius Black aside from the slit portrait of the Fat Lady. We all continued with our normal schedule, which started out with Potions first thing. I happily walked to Potions with Fred and George, who looked oh-so reluctant to go.

"So Fred," I said with a teasing smile, "I heard something rather interesting."

"And what is that, Adele?" he replied.

"Your sister informed me that you admitted to missing me, and my lack of girlish charm."

The tip of Fred's ears went pink, and I knew I had brought up the last thing he wanted to talk about. George looked at me, an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I did, er, miss you," he said quietly.

"It's not the same without me," I mused, a big smile on my face.

"Or me," said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Lee Jordan, smiling brightly at us. I waved awkwardly and made space for Lee to join our group. We chatted a little bit about the Sirius Black incident that occurred last night.

"Did you know we have a Hogsmeade trip coming up?" asked Lee to no one in particular.

"Really? Even with Sirius Black on the loose?" I asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me," said Lee.

"That sounds good, do you guys want to go there first or what?" I asked to Fred and George.

"Uh," said Lee, scratching the back of his head, "I was thinking it could be just you and me."

I swear I could cut the tension with a knife. George gave a knowing cough, but I didn't dare make eye contact with him. I expected Fred or George to make some sort of joke but instead it was silent. I could feel Lee staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah," I said, "I'd love to go."

"Great! We can meet up with you two later if you want," exclaimed Lee, whose face had instantly brightened up.

"Sure," said Fred. His voice sounded strained, almost forced.

"Well," said Lee joyfully, "this is great!"

"Peachy," I heard Fred mutter.

Someone ahead of us called for Lee Jordan, and he said his goodbyes and walked ahead to greet his friends. It was incredibly awkward at first, and I couldn't make eye contact with either one of the twins.

"Er," said George, "what just happened?"

"I think," I started, picking my words carefully, "I think I just got asked out on a date."

"On a date," George repeated.

"Yes," I said.

"I-I didn't even think he was into you," spat Fred.

"Neither did I," I said, slightly defensive.

"It's just," said Fred, "he's my best friend, I would think that he would tell me that he wanted to date you, or at least ask for my permission."

"Permission? You're not my mum! He doesn't have to ask you for permission to date me!" I refuted.

"I don't think it's okay for him to just ask you without talking to me first," argued Fred.

"How come George doesn't demand that Lee ask him for permission?"

"I'm neutral," said George.

"He's my best friend, Adele! You can't date him without warning me,"

"What? What is wrong with you Fred Weasley? You don't own me, I don't have to check in with you before I go on a date," I said.

"You don't get it," Fred said angrily.

"No, I don't get it Fred. Explain it to me," I demanded.

We entered Potions class; Fred's face was flushed like it always was when he was upset. I walked to my cauldron, and Fred trailed behind me. George couldn't have looked more uncomfortable, and his attempt to be neutral frustrated me more than it should have.

"And why are you getting mad at me? Why not get mad at Lee? _He's _the one who didn't ask for your bloody permission!"

"Well you could have told me that you liked him, though!" "Why?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Because-because t-t-this changes everything," said Fred, running his fingers through his hair.

_No, I thought, me loving you changes everything, this is just a complication. _

**_Author's Note: This chapter is definitely the most drama-filled one so far, and it was lots of fun to write. I would like to say thank you for the people who took time to review my story, it means so much to me!_**


	6. Weasley Red

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my original characters. **

I couldn't believe the nerve of Fred Weasley. I sat, stirring my Potion aggressively, while shooting dirty looks at Fred. When Lee arrived in Potions, he waved enthusiastically at me; I heard Fred scowl. Lee came over to my cauldron, asking me more details about our date. We agreed to walk together to Hogsmeade and go straight out to eat. I didn't know if I had feelings for Lee; I knew that whatever feelings I might have for Lee was nothing compared to what I felt for Fred. Still, there were a lot of good qualities in Lee: good looking, clever, witty and quite popular. Many of the girls liked Lee, too. I wasn't sure if Lee was aware of it, but Fred didn't even acknowledge his presence, while George chatted with him. However, the second Lee left I heard Fred mutter, "Stupid prick." I didn't bother replying.

"Adele," said George, "I'm lost."

I looked over at George, who was struggling with the intricate potion. I was well ahead of the rest of the class, so I walked over to his cauldron. Judging by the dull beige George's potion was, I knew he was doing it wrong.

"What step are you at?" I asked.

"Uh, I've just added the caterpillar," he explained.

"But your dragon liver is still on the counter, you haven't added that in yet. That's one of the first ingredients!"

At that moment, Snape walked past us, scowling as he went. He examined my potion, and gave it an approving nod. "Mr. Weasley, are you incompetent at making _one_ successful potion?" snarled Snape.

"Apparently," mumbled George.

Surprisingly, Snape left without another comment. I quickly tried to fix the mess of George's potion, but it was hopeless. Fred was just as lost as George was, but he refused to ask me for help.

"Quidditch tomorrow," I said, desperate to ease the awkwardness.

"Are you going?" Fred piped up.

"Of course. I've never missed one of your games," I said, sprinkling lace wing fly over my potion.

"Lee's doing the announcing," Fred spat out, "I'm sure you can snuggle up with him." "Seriously Fred," I snapped, "what is your problem?"

"Why couldn't you at least tell me that you liked him?" "Because I don't even know if I like him or not," I said in a low, even voice.

Fred looked at me, and I admired the perfectly placed freckles that were sprinkled along his nose. His bright eyes shone softly, and I could see that he was upset.

"I'll be in the stands," I said, still looking at Fred, "where I always am."

"Nothing's changed?" asked Fred. I knew he meant more than where I stood watching the Quidditch game.

"Nothing's changed."

I woke up early the next morning, and there was some tension among my fellow Gryffindors. Even Fred and George seemed tense. Lee Jordan, however, was as perky and bubbly as ever. He insisted on walking me to breakfast, and even attempted to hold my hand. Fred and George walked closely behind us, and I wondered if they watched as Lee tried to hold my hand.

"Say Lee," said Fred from behind us, "are you going to hit on Angelina Johnson again?"

Lee looked at me, his face rather sheepish and surprised.

"Er, that was a long time ago when I did that," said Lee.

Lee was the announcer for the Quidditch matches and was constantly getting reprimanded for his _friendly_ remarks about the ladies on the team.

"She is attractive though," said Fred.

I tried not to show that his comment affected me whatsoever, so I continued walking to breakfast as if nothing happened.

"I guess," said George.

"What do you think of Angelina, Lee?" asked Fred.

"Really, Fred? Why are you asking me this?"

"We've always talked about girls, or at least I thought we did," said Fred.

We arrived at the breakfast table, and there was a nervous energy among the Gryffindor table. I knew I couldn't stand sitting by Fred or Lee, so I decided to sit by Hermione instead. I waved to Harry and Ron, and made small talk about the game coming up. Hermione eyed me suspiciously, but silently ate her toast. Lee tried to sit by me, but Ginny quickly maneuvered him around and stole his spot. I must remember to thank her, I thought to myself.

"Where's Fred and George?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. Fred's rather cranky," I said, picking at my toast.

"What is it this time?" asked Ginny.

"Lee asked me out on a date," I said, blushing.

"What?" asked Hermione and Ginny simultaneously.

I nodded my head as I chewed my breakfast.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"I said yes," I whispered.

"I didn't realize you liked him," Ginny said suspiciously.

"I-I-I don't know," I said.

"Then why did you say yes?" asked Ginny.

"He's my friend, I couldn't say no. It bothers Fred quite a bit. He said that Lee didn't ask him for his _permission." _

"What is he? A child?" retorted Ginny.

"Exactly what I said!"~

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I walked down to the Quidditch field like we always did for the games. Everyone wore their house colors, and there were shouts of, "Go Gryffindor!" and "Hufflepuff!" My stomach started churning; I felt nervous for the twins. The clouds above started changing into violent shades of gray, and a slight sprinkle began. By the time we found our usual spots in the Quidditch, the rain had grown increasingly stronger. Thunder rolled every so often, and I found myself jumping at the sounds of it. Ginny offered me a scarf, and I wrapped it tightly around my neck. Hermione, Ginny and I huddled together, desperate to stay warm. I watched as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team shook hands, promising a clean game. They rose elegantly in the air, and suddenly the game started. _Zoom_! The players raced past us in a flash. I heard a roll of thunder, and it began pouring harder than before. Fred and George were doing remarkably well, and I noticed that Fred was playing much more aggressively than he had before. It was no pouring rain, and I was completely soaked. Great, I thought as I wrapped my arms around my chest, self consciously.

"Go Gryffindor!" cheered Ginny.

"Go George!" I yelled when I noticed Fred was looking at me.

Suddenly, a cold sensation trickled up my neck. It was then that I saw a figure fall from the thick, violent clouds above. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

Dumbledore cast a spell, slowing Harry's fall. Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing, and the game ended shortly. I followed Hermione and Ginny to the Hospital Wing, where we waited for news on Harry. Luckily he was unharmed, but his broom had been destroyed. Fred and George were in the Hospital Wing as well, and I did my best to remain civil towards Fred.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked me, noticing my soaked clothes.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around my chest. Fred passed me a sweater he was holding. I slipped it on, overwhelmed by the way it smelled like Fred. It was awfully big, except across the chest, the thing I was most concerned about hiding.

"Thank you," I said.

"Can we talk later?" asked Fred, in a low voice.

"Yeah," I said a little breathlessly.

Ginny eyed me suspiciously, but I ignored her knowing stare. Harry had woken up, and proved to be doing quite well. Fred, George, and I left shortly after Harry had awaken, and we decided to go back to the Common Room to get warm. "I think I've ruined your sweater," I said, touching the damp yarn.

"Don't worry about it," said Fred, "I have tons of those. You know, you really look like a Weasley in that sweater."

"She practically is one, Fred," piped in George.

"True," said Fred, "though she needs the red hair."

"Do I really have to have red hair to be a Weasley?" I asked, playing with a strand of my black hair.

"Definitely," they said in unison.

"So if someone marries into your family, are you going to request they dye their hair red?" I asked, trying not to give away in my voice.

"Absolutely," said Fred.

I let them walk in front of me while I wondered if it was possible to dye jet black hair to Weasley red.

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating soon, but I was on a camping trip! However, I have so many plans for this story, so there will be lots more chapters to come. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the people who have reviewed; it really means a lot that you took the time to do that. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it! **


	7. Bodyguards

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

The Gryffindor Common Room felt incredibly warm when I stepped inside. I immediately ran to my dormitory and changed into some sweats. I decided to keep Fred's sweater on. I hopped back to where Fred and George were sitting on a worn couch. George scooted over, making room between Fred and him. I plopped down in the middle, and relished in the immense warmth. I knew that my hair was starting to frizz and curl, but I didn't care. I was truly enjoying the company of my two closest friends, and nothing else mattered. Until a soaking wet Lee Jordan appeared in the common room. His clothes clung to his muscular physique, and I forced myself to take my eyes off of him.

"Good game," said Lee, as happily as ever.

Fred grunted in response, while Lee pulled up a chair and joined us. It felt uncomfortable, to say the least, so I kept my eyes on the ground and _off_ of Lee.

"I was thinking," started Lee.

"_Shocker," _coughed Fred.

"That we should go to Zonko's right after our dinner date," said Lee, ignoring Fred's comment.

"I think you mentioned this before," I said slowly, trying to remember.

"I probably did," admitted Lee, "but I am really, really excited about our date."

"Me too," I said unconvincingly.

"Well I am going to change out these clothes," With that, Lee stood up and walked away.

"Adele," said Fred.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time we go have that talk."Fred stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and followed him out of the common room. We walked down the staircase in silence, while my mind wandered on the possibilities of what this talk was all about. He led me into a vacant classroom, and I was incredibly glad that I changed into dry clothes because it was absolutely freezing. Fred leaned against a sturdy desk, and I did the same.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"This whole Lee thing. I feel like everything is changing or going to change, and I don't like it.""Why don't you like it?"

"You're the closest person to me besides George and Lee is one of my best friends, do you not see how this puts George and I in an awkward place?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"If you were to get hurt, I could _never_ forgive Lee. It would tear up my friendship with Lee," Fred explained calmly.

"I see," I said.

"That's all I wanted to say," said Fred, walking to the door.

"I'll be up in a second, I forgot something," I lied.

Fred nodded and left the classroom, leaving me by myself. I felt like such an idiot. For a split second, I truly believed Fred was going to tell me he loved me too, that he was acting crazy out of jealousy-not paranoia. I walked out of the classroom, but decided not to go straight back to the common room. I walked down the staircase, not entirely sure where I was going. It wasn't raining anymore, but the clouds were still deep shades of blue and grey. I walked out of the front gates, and the cold air stung my face. I walked down the hill, then walked past Hagrid's hut. It was getting colder, and the wind was slicing through Fred's sweater. Hogwarts was truly something else, and I soaked in it's beauty. The cold seemed to have numbed me both on the outside, and on the inside. I pushed the thoughts of Fred aside, while I focused on just walking and enjoying the outdoors. I heard the low, booming sound of thunder. Huge drops of rain hit the bridge of my nose, and I began walking back to Hogwarts. There was a flash of lightning and the raindrops began falling faster. Not only was it pouring, but it was getting darker and darker. I walked quickly back to Hogwarts; I was bound to get in trouble for being out at night. I jogged the last bit of my walk, making it safely inside the walls of Hogwarts.

When I got back, Fred and George were sitting on the same couch as before. I avoided making eye contact with them, hoping that I could slip away undetected. Unfortunately, my shoes squeaked loudly, and they noticed me at once.

"Adele! Where have you been?" asked George.

"I took a stroll," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"In this weather? With a killer on the loose? Adele, do you have a brain in that head of yours?" asked Fred.

"Well," I said, braiding my wet hair, "I lived."

"Don't do that again," warned George.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my dormitory. I changed into my pajamas, and laid down on my mattress. Ginny was in the room, also. She walked over to my bed, her hair wet from a shower.

"How are you?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I grunted in response.

"What happened now?"

"I'm stupid," I replied.

"Only noticing that now?" teased Ginny.

"Apparently. Fred said we needed to talk, and I-I-I thought he was going to tell me liked me back.""Well what did he say?"

"That he didn't want me getting hurt by Lee because it would ruin their friendship. Ginny, I thought he liked me. I thought that he was acting crazy because he was jealous, not worried. I feel so, so _stupid!" _

"Adele," said Ginny scooting closer, "you aren't stupid. It was completely understandable why you thought that. Fred and George care about you, probably more than me. Don't give up just yet. Boys are stupid; it takes them longer to figure these things out."

"I'm not giving up," I said, feeling determined, "not yet."

When I woke up the next morning, I felt confidence running through my veins. I styled my hair so it flowed down my back flawlessly. I slipped into my school uniform and walked down to the Great Hall. Fred and George had already started their breakfast, but motioned for me to join them. I sat down between the twins, and grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, spreading blackberry jam on my toast.

"Well," said George, in between chews, "we could go flying."

"I haven't been on a broomstick in forever," I admitted.

"It's settled then, we are going flying."'Alright, just know that I am terrible."After breakfast, the twins and I got our broomsticks and walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. It was still freezing outside, but I had bundled up in thick layers, ready for a possible storm. I mounted my broom and rose carefully in the air. Fred and George were already on their brooms, zooming quickly past me. I leaned forward and my broom took with a jolt.

"That's it 'Del!" George cheered from above.

"I-I-I don't l-l-like this," I stammered out.

"Just don't look down!" ordered George.

But of course, I did. My stomach exploded with nerves, but the Gryffindor in me was more powerful. I leaned forward again, and my broom took off. I eased around the Quidditch Pitch, enjoying the sensation of flying. Fred and George were racing behind me, so I leaned farther forward and my broom sped up. I made a sharp left turn, followed by a downward plunge. My stomach fell from the sudden drop, and I managed to pull up in time before hitting the ground.

"Excellent, Adele!" I heard Fred shout from above.

I slowly lowered my broomstick towards the ground, until it was safe for me to hop off. I landed with a soft _thud_ and Fred and George followed suit.

"That was bloody excellent," cried George, sweeping me in a bear hug. I hugged him back, happy to have confronted my fear of heights.

"You're not bad," commented Fred.

"Thank you, Fred," I said.

I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing out all the crazy hairs. We walked back to the castle, laughing and joking, like it's always been. I felt as if all the complications between Fred and I had disappeared.

"You know what I just realized," said George as we entered the castle.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Our O.W.L.'s are coming up!"Fred and I both groaned in response. Fred and George were set on opening up their own joke shop, so O.W.L's weren't nearly as big of a deal to them. But I wanted to be an auror, and it was crucial that I succeeded.

"See Adele," started Fred, "if you were to just work at our joke shop, you wouldn't have to worry about your test scores.""You know why I want to be an auror," I said softly.

"I know, "Del, but it's a scary job."

"Yeah," I said, overwhelmed by a rush of withheld emotions, "I know."

"And if we're not there, who will protect you?" asked George sarcastically.

"I don't know," I said quietly, "but for the time being, I have two excellent body guards."

**Author's Note: So I went to the midnight premiere, and it was truly amazing. I hope you all get to see it! Anyways, the next chapter will be told in Fred's perspective, just so you know. Thank you SOOOO much for reading my story, and I would like to give a special thank you to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. The Pursuit of Butterbeer

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. **

**Fred's Perspective:**

As the week went on, the weather seemed to get much darker, and much colder. Pretty much every student was waiting for the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, except for me. Lee would not stop talking about his date with Adele, and I was beginning to wonder if he was as thick as I always thought, because he would not shut up, no matter how much I asked. I was thankful that Adele never mentioned it, and I kept finding myself wondering if she was as excited as Lee.

School for fifth years began concentrating more and more about our O.W.L.'s, much to my dismay. Adele had already began studying like a maniac, and even George seemed to be trying harder in school. Fifth year was notoriously classified as the worst year at Hogwarts, and I was starting to see why. Honestly, I'm just waiting for someone to have a panic attack due to stress, and land themselves in the hospital. I just hope its not Adele.

The week went by too quickly, if you ask me, because the next thing I knew I was getting ready for Hogsmeade. George didn't mention Adele's date, which I was thankful for. Not that it mattered that Adele was dating Lee. Or at least, that's what I told myself. I walked down into the Gryffindor common room after changing into jeans and a knitted sweatshirt with the letter, 'F' stitched in. I was waiting for George to finish chatting with Lee in the dormitory, when I saw Adele walk down the stairs. Her usually untamed, wavy hair was sleek straight, and her amber eyes flickered with an unrecognizable emotion. She wore dark jeans and the sweater my knitted for her, engraved with the letter 'A'.

"We match," she said.

"Indeed we do," I said with a smirk.

"So," she said, "what are your plans for today?"

"Not sure," said Fred, looking down.

"Oh," "George and I are giving Harry the Marauder's Map," I said quietly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we've memorized all the passage ways.""Definitely,"

Lee and George joined us, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Lee would not stop staring at Adele; it was quite annoying.

"Your hair looks really good that way," said Lee, "you should keep it like that."

For some reason, his comment towards Adele really made me angry. Shouldn't he like her the way she is? Wavy hair, and all? I inhaled sharply, and by the time I exhaled, I had let it go. We said our goodbyes to Adele and Lee, while George and I were off to find Harry. We walked to the courtyard when we saw large footsteps walking in the snow. George and I pranced at the right moment, grabbing the invisible Harry by his arm.

"Let go of me!" mumbled Harry.

We did, and he went backwards into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Harry angrily.

"We have a present for you," said George, pulling out a worn piece of parchment.

"Parchment?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Not just any old piece of parchment," I said.

"It's a map, showing every person in Hogwarts," said George.

"And what they're doing," I chimed in.

"And where they are."

"Not to mention," I said, pointing to seven parts on the map, "seven secret passageways."

"We recommend that one," said George and I in unison, pointing to a passage way that led to Hogsmeade.

"This, this is brilliant!"

"You can thank us later," said George as we walked away.

"We should take the passageway to Honeydukes," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," shrugged George.

"I feel like butterbeer, is all."

"Wait, isn't that were Lee and Adele are going? You're trying to spy on them, aren't you Freddie?"

I could feel the tips of my ears turn pink, despite the frosty condition. George did know everything about me, even if I shared it with him or not.

"Fred, you can't spy on her! That's wrong!"

"I'm only trying to protect my best friend. I honestly don't see why you aren't more concerned," I retorted.

"Because, Fred, I know Adele. She isn't into him," he explained.

"Then why is she going on a date with him? Why is she leading him on?"

"I-I-I don't know, Freddie," said George.

"Let's just drop in, you know, they could be done already," I said casually.

"Whatever you say."

We decided to walk the 'approved' path for Hogsmeade, but I wanted to reach Honeydukes already. For the butterbeer, of course. George and I discussed new prank products that I had been brainstorming. We decided to take Adele's idea of vomit inducing candies and expand on it. I don't think I could fully thank Adele for her brilliant idea, although she claims that she wants nothing to do with our latest jokes. When we arrived at Honeydukes, I scanned the room for Adele and Lee. I saw them sitting at a table in the far corner, and they were sitting _way _too close. Adele saw us, and waved. Lee merely scowled and then turned his attention back to Adele. They genuinely seemed to be having a nice time, which really, really annoyed me.

"I don't really see why we're here," whispered George.

"To stop Lee before he can hurt Adele!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Rubbish," coughed George.

"It's true, okay? If he hurts her," I trailed off, lost in thought.

"Freddie, relax. Adele can take care of herself," George insisted.

He was wrong. George and I _always_ looked after Adele; she needed us to protect her. Why should it change now that she's dating my friend? If anything, George and I should feel more protective of her.

"You don't feel like you should watch out for her?" I asked George.

"Fred," said George, sitting down at an empty table, "we don't need to worry about her. She doesn't like Lee, so why worry about it?"

"Well he certainly likes her!" I scoffed.

"Freddie, this is a lot more than just protecting her, isn't it?" asked my twin, who was moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No, it isn't." "Uh huh," mumbled George.

"And suppose it is more than just protecting Adele, it wouldn't change anything. We're only friends," I said, not believing a single word.

"Sure, Fred," said George, "only friends."

**Author's Note: So this chapter was the first one told in Fred's perspective, and I'm planning on having a chapter told in his perspective every once in awhile. The next chapter I am backtracking, and showing Lee and Adele's date in her perspective! Thank you, thank you, thank you for those who have reviewed. You all inspire me so much, and make me want to write more! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate you taking time to review! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. She's a Confusing One

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.**

**Adele's Perspective:**

Lee Jordan was one of those people who would truly not shut up. For the majority of our date, I wondered how in the world someone could talk so much and not die from suffocation. I only managed to get my word in every once in awhile, so I just sat there, quietly checking him out. He was quite good looking.

Honeydukes was absolutely packed, like it usually is during Hogsmeade trips. The only table available was the one in the far corner, that didn't offer actual chairs, just a small bench. We sat uncomfortably close, and I was constantly having to push his hand off my knee. It was beyond weird, and all I could think about was snuggling up between Fred and George. It was then that I heard Fred and George stomping into Honeydukes. I waved energetically to Fred, hoping he would understand that I needed him to interrupt our date. But George sat down at an empty table, and Fred followed suit. "Why the hell are they here?" asked Lee in a low voice.

"Dunno," I said, "should we invite them over?"

"It's us two on a date, Adele. Not the four of us."

"Well we've finished our food," I said, pointing out the leftover crumbs.

"Yeah, and?"

"We should invite them to go to Zonkos with us," I said, standing up from the small bench.

Lee stood up too, throwing a white cloth napkin on top of the table. He was definitely not pleased, but I was so desperate to get to Fred and George, I didn't care. Fred stood up when he saw me coming, and I quickened my pace.

"Hey," said George to Lee.

Lee gave a low wave, signaling his upset. Their butterbeers arrived as Lee and I sat down at the table next to Fred and George. Fred had snow on his beanie, so I dusted it off. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, staring into his eyes I knew so well. Lee coughed loudly, bringing me back to reality. I smiled, embarrassed to be caught staring at Fred. Well, maybe Lee will finally get the idea. Fred and George gulped down their butterbeers, and then we were off to Zonko's.

It was a bit of a walk to the joke shop, but the awkwardness seemed to diminish between the four of us. George kept looking at me oddly, and I wanted to ask why, but I had a feeling that it was dealing with my date with Lee. The last thing that I wanted to take about. When we reached Zonko's, I was overwhelmed by the chaos of it all. Lee was called over by some other fifth years, and I was relieved to finally be rid of him. "So," said George, giving me a wink, "how was it?"

"Terrible!" I said, noticing that Fred had a slight grin on his fac.e

"Why do you say that?" asked George, who was busy scanning through the trinkets.

"He talks too much. I couldn't get a single word in. Not to mention that he was quite upset that you two came to Honeydukes. But he did have a point, why did you guys stop by? You knew we were there,"

"We wanted some butterbeer!" proclaimed Fred.

"Oh really?" I asked, not buying it.

"I don't get butterbeer often, Adele, I cherish the moments that I do," retorted Fred.

"You're bloody ridiculous, Fred Weasley! You two," I said pointing to the twins, "were spying on me!"

"Were not!" they cried in unison.

"Then why were you at Honeydukes the same time I was on my date? You knew I would be there!"

"It was a _coincidence," _insisted Fred.

"Oh _shut up!" _I said, incredibly annoyed.

Fred and George stopped scanning through the products, and looked at me, their eyes both wide with shock. I contemplated storming off, but then I realized there was a possibility that I might run into Lee, and that was not an option for me. Instead, I glared at them, giving them both a girl's signature 'look'.

"No need to give us the look, Adele," said a nervous George, who was pulling at his collar.

"No need to spy on me, boys," I retorted.

"Alright, alright," said Fred, signaling that he was giving up, "I won't spy on you again." "So you admit to spying?"

"Yes," murmured Fred.

"And why did you spy, might I ask?"

"I-I-I want to protect you," said Fred in a soft voice.

My heart utterly melted. I gazed at him, noticing the honest expression etched on his face, and fell even farther in love with him. I hoped that he wanted to protect me, not out of a sort of brotherly obligation, but out of a love that stemmed farther than a friendship. George coughed, causing me to lose my gaze on Fred and concentrate on reality.

"You're sweet," I finally say.

"Well that's what you do," began Fred, "for the ones you love. You protect them."

Fred and George ended up spending all of their money at Zonko's, so I ended paying for the loads of candy we bought. I didn't mind, though. Lee never came back to hang out with the three of us, which was a pretty clear sign of how he thought the date went. I didn't mind that either.

"So your first date was an absolute disaster," said Fred, grinning.

"You don't have to be so happy about it. And who said this was my first date?" I asked, slightly defensive.

"You mean to tell me that you've been on another date," said Fred.

"As a matter of fact, I have been on another date," I said, flipping my hair.

"With who?""Julian," I said, which wasn't technically a lie, but it was stretching it a bit.

"What? When was this?" This time it was George who chimed in.

"Last summer," I said, my face blushing, "We dated for a little bit.""Do you have this secret life we don't know about?" asked Fred.

"Of course! You don't really think I tell you boys _everything_?" I teased, avoiding George's suspicious stare.

"Alright, alright," said Fred, "My only question is: did you kiss him?"

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" I said, batting my eyelashes, "you don't really expect me to kiss and tell, do you?"

I skipped a few steps ahead of them, feeling quite flirtatious. Fred and George were talking behind me, and I sneakily eavesdrop.

"If she doesn't kiss and tell, does that mean that she did kiss Julian?" asked Fred.

"Dunno," mumbled George, "it could mean anything."

"Bloody hell, she's confusing."

**Author's Note: So this is a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to finish the Hogsmeade trip before I expanded on another chapter. So Adele's date with Lee was a disaster, and Fred couldn't seem happier about it. Hmm...boys are tricky ones, you know. **

**I would like to say a special thank you for those who have reviewed. I am truly blown away by the support I've gotten with this story, which is what keeps me writing my fanfic. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	10. The Weasley Painkiller

Chapter Ten!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. **

The Hogsmeade trip seemed to have ended my 'fling' with Lee Jordan. Not that I minded, though. My attention started to slip from boys and onto my O.W.L.'s. It was crucial that I did excellent; the sake of my career rested on it. I studied often, and at any chance I could, which annoyed the twins very much. I really did try and encourage them to study, but it was a loss cause. They were too fixated on the trial runs of their new products to focus on some _silly _test.

And while I studied, Christmas came closer and closer. I sent my mom about ten letters to ask if I could visit her, but she never returned them. My mother was not known for her maternal instincts, or fulfilling her motherly obligations. In fact, it was safe to say that I had no motherly figure in my life, minus Mrs. Weasley. Nonetheless, I was _not_ looking forward to spending another Christmas at Hogwarts alone. Although it was a blissful, and cheerful time of year, I found myself feeling more and more _abandoned._

I walked down the corridor with Fred and George on the left and right of me. We all chatted pleasantly, while the thought of the holidays lurked in my mind. We were headed for Care of Magical Creatures on a particularly frosty day. I managed to remain calm, unlike the usual nervous wreck I am before this cursed class. We were still working with Blast-Ended Skrewts, which have nearly tripled in size since we first began. They were quite talented creatures; the ability to inflict pain in several different ways is _quite _the skill. I was hoping that we would have a sort of 'free day' due to the freezing weather, but as I walked out to Hagrid's hut, I noticed a beautiful, white unicorn.

"This is your lucky day," said George, ruffling my hair.

"It is, it is," I said.

Unicorns were the only creatures to ever like me, and most importantly, not try to kill me. Unicorns were biased, though; they preferred the female touch, which gave me the advantage. A cold gust of wind engulfed me, and I found myself huddling between the twins for warmth. Hagrid's booming voice was lost in the wind, making it impossible to understand the directions. I examined the unicorn in awe; thoroughly taken back by its immense beauty. Even Fred and George were fixated on the unicorn, who stood majestically behind Hagrid.

"I 'ope you all could 'ear me!" bellowed Hagrid.

We all shook our heads no, causing me to chuckle. Hagrid roared the instructions so loudly that his face-well, what's visible of it- was turning a deep red. The three of us silently snickered while watching Hagrid struggle to overpower the wind. In the end, we ended up learning all about 'unicorn etiquette' and all about their magical powers. Hagrid let the girls approach the unicorn, and I found myself overwhelmed with nerves. But instead of attacking me, the unicorn nudged my hand with it's snout and let me stroke it's mane. Everyone stared in shock while I pet the unicorn. I could hear some Ravenclaw fifth year mutter about waiting for it to strike me, but it didn't. In fact, it only let me stroke it, and no one else.

By the end of the class, I was on Cloud Nine. Despite Fred and George's numerous attempts to remind me that every other animal hated me. It didn't work. I had always hated Care for Magical Creatures class; no one in my family were ever good with magical creatures, so I knew from the start that I would be terrible, too. While I joyfully skipped around the castle, the thought of staying here another Christmas remained in my mind. My mother hadn't written me back yet, and I was beginning to grow worried.

My mother, who's beauty stunned all, was known for her horrible taste in men. My horrible luck with magical creatures was the equivalent of her horrible luck with men. Her latest boyfriend was no exception; he was an ass, just like the rest of them. So one can understand my worry when my mother didn't reply to a single letter I sent. It was the quite the downer on such a happy day.

"So you all set for Christmas?" asked George, while I inwardly groaned.

"What's there to be set? I'm staying here," I said.

"No you're not," said Fred and George in perfect unison.

"Yes," I said, pulling a red hair off my sweater, "my mom never replied to me. She must be in Paris still."

"You're coming to the Burrow for Christmas, silly," said Fred.

"What?"

"Remember, we talked about this? George and I asked mum weeks ago. She loves you, you know, so you better get your unicorn-loving ass there!"

I smiled at his comment, agreeing that I would go to the Burrow for Christmas. Although they don't share my DNA or my cursed luck with animals, they were my family. The only family I'd probably ever have, or ever know.

"We can still take you," said George, in a soft voice.

I looked at him, tilting my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad," said Fred in the same soft voice.

"Oh," I said, shocked that I hadn't thought of him earlier.

My dad had passed away when I was three years old while on duty as an auror. Every Christmas, my family would honor him at his gravesight. Usually Dumbledore allowed me to leave for the occasion and then come straight back to fulfill the remainder of my holiday at Hogwarts.

"Would you still want to go? I know my dad would want to go," said George.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly feeling numb, "I still want to go. You guys don't have to go. My family is crazy and there's always drama."

"We're going," they said in unison again.

I stared at them, part of me not being able to understand why they'd want to go the dramatic, sob-fest willingly. And then I wondered if that's the sort of thing you do for the ones you love. If you sit through an uncomfortable and depressing gathering, or spy on someone to protect them. Whether the circumstances are similar or not, that's the sort of thing you do for people you love. You willingly give up time to be with them, regardless if it's going to be fun or miserable.

"I love you guys," I said, blinking back tears.

"Oh no, don't get emotional!" cried Fred.

"I'm sorry! It's been an overwhelming day!" The tears welled up in my eyes, and I pinched myself to try and remain together.

Fred and George gave me their usual bear hugs, which they refer to as 'Adele Sandwich'. I smiled, no longer feeling the need to cry, but to rather rejoice.

"You know holidays do start next week," coughed Fred.

"I've got to pack! I-I-I need to get your family something! I didn't get anyone presents," I said, sprinting off to the Common room.

The thoughts of spending Christmas with the Weasleys -and most importantly _Fred_ - made me temporarily forget my missing mother or my dad's memorial service. It was, in a way, a painkiller; I just hope it lasts.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I know there isn't a ton of romance in this chapter, but I needed to give some information about Adele's past. Adele's spending Christmas with the Weasleys, but will she be able to keep her feelings for Fred at bay? We shall see! Thank you for those who have reviewed. It surely does mean a lot! I have a billion more chapters to go, so I hope you guys stick with this story! Thanks!  
><strong>


	11. Clips and Pieces

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I left with the Weasley twins to the Burrow on a freezing, cloudy morning. I managed to get everyone gifts at such short notice, but was disappointed that I had to re-gift the majority of them. I was so happy, it didn't matter. I wasn't alone this Christmas, in fact, I got to spend it with the people closest to me. The moment I entered the Burrow, I was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh raisin bread baking. I took a deep breath in, savoring the smell of baked goods. Mrs. Weasley gave me a huge hug, repeatedly exclaiming how happy she was that I got to stay. Mr. Weasley gave me a hug after her, mentioning how it was good to see me. I was led to Ginny's room which I would be staying in. The twin's room was farther upstairs, but I could still hear their unmistakable voices through the floor. They kept arguing over something stupid, which is to be expected when you're talking about the Weasley twins.

And even though I was so unbelievably happy to be here, I couldn't shake the numbing sensation that always tore at my heart this time of year. I missed what very few memories I have of my dad; I missed him so much that it broke through the happiness of the day.

I walked downstairs after settling in, and sat down on one of the couches in the family room. Fred and George were still upstairs bickering, and Ginny was getting her gifts together. I sat alone, willing myself not to cry as I tried to remember what I could about my dad. There wasn't much that I could recall; the scent of his hair, how he sang in Spanish to me at night, and the way my mother smiled whenever he came into the room. Mr. Weasley must have sat down on the couch next to me while I relived the memories of my father. He smiled, almost apologetically, before offering me some chocolate.

"You remind me of him," said Mr. Weasley softly.

"Really? I do?" I asked.

"Absolutely," said Mr. Weasley, "he was a great man and an excellent auror. He'd be really proud of you."

"I like to think that," I say, pronouncing my words slowly, before adding, "but I didn't really know him. I have these clips of him but I can't figure it out. I can't remember enough of him to know what he was like."

I blush at my confession that I had been holding in for so long, but Mr. Weasley gave me a reassuring look, showing that it was okay to confide in him. I wiped a stray tear with my sleeve, and took another chunk of chocolate.

"If it's any consolation, you should know that your dad was a great and brave man. He loved you very much, Adele. Never doubt that," said Mr. Weasley before standing up and walking to his garage.

I sniffled, slightly embarrassed and very overwhelmed, and the tears flooded my eyes. Fred and George must have walked downstairs because when I wiped the tears from eyes, they were standing right in front of me, concern etched onto their faces.

"Adele," said George softly before scooping me up into a hug. Fred followed suit, and they held me while I cried and tried to make sense of the few memories I had.

Christmas morning was chaotic at the Weasley house. Mrs. Weasley barked out orders on where she wanted everyone to sit and where the presents have to go. The smell of ham wafted throughout the house, while snow fell silently outside. I helped Mrs. Weasley decorate the table, making sure that it was as meticulous as she wanted it. Ginny and I decided to tango with the uncooked turkey until we were caught by Percy who lectured us on being "_immature and irresponsible". _

When it finally came time to open gifts, I was completely surprised to find that I had six gifts waiting for me. I opened the first one to find three chocolate frogs, my favorite candy.

"That's from me," said Percy.

"Thank you so much, Percy!"

"Are you going to teach them how to waltz?" asked Percy, who flashed me a smile.

In response, I stuck my out my tongue.

The next gift was Ginny. She bought me a silk maroon headband, which matched the one she was wearing. She bought Hermione the same one as well. Mrs. Weasley gave me the signature Weasley sweater with my initial carefully knitted in. Fred and George handed me their gift with devilish grins. I opened theirs slowly, killing them with anticipation.

It was the first product of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes: puking pastilles. I was quite proud of them.

My mother had sent a card, saying she's alive and Merry Christmas. She gave me some money, but sent no love.

The last gift came from Mr. Weasley.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wrap it," he said, passing me the small picture frame.

The picture was of a man, with black curly hair and light brown eyes, laughing. It took me a few seconds to realize that _this _is my father. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried to pinch myself to stop the tears that I knew were coming.

"Thank you," I said, softly.

"You look just like that when you laugh," said Fred cautiously.

"You do," agreed Ginny.

"It's not much," said Mr. Weasley.

"No, no! This is exactly what I wanted."

**Author's Note: First and foremost, I am so sorry that I have not updated in weeks! I started college and it was pretty difficult to get into the groove of things, but now that I'm all settled I can finally write again. Second, I know this didn't have romance in it, but I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of Adele. With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	12. An Unexpected Toast

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I woke up the next morning with a jolt. The nerves in my stomach seemed to double as I walked into the bathroom. I splashed myself with water, trying to rid myself of the anxiety and pain I felt. Today was my father's memorial service. The day I've been dreading for so long. Fred and George were already up and bickering in their room, while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny prepared breakfast. I changed into jeans and my new Weasley sweater, before heading downstairs.

"Morning," I said, groggily.

"Oh dear! Good morning! I've made breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley, fussing over Mr. Weasley's out-of-place hair.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down at the table. I served myself a large plate of eggs and four pancakes. Mr. Weasley eyed my plate in shock, and I just shrugged in response.

"I'm hungry," I explained, my mouth stuffed with food.

Mr. Weasley smiled, before beginning to eat his own food. Fred and George finally joined us for breakfast, along with Percy.

"What time is the memorial service?" asked Mrs. Weasley, breaking the silence.

"Twelve," I cough.

"I hope it's okay, but I'd like to join you. Your dad and I were friends once," said Mr. Weasley quietly.

"Of course," I say, swallowing my food, "but do you really want to go? There's always some family drama."

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't already seen."

"Debatable," I say under my breath.

We arrived at my father's memorial service right on time. My Aunt Marty was already passed out drunk, while my Uncle Frank was well into his 'pull-my-finger' joke that he does every year. Fred and George looked highly amused, while Mr. Weasley seemed to be looking rather sheepish.

"Adele, my dear! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed my slightly drunk Aunt Vivian.

"Likewise. Aunt Viv, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Fred and George," I said while they shook hands, "and their father Arthur Weasley."

"Nice to meet you! There are some refreshments on the table over there," she said, and then leaned really close to Mr. Weasley before saying, "and some boozes on the corner table."

Aunt Vivian shuffled her way back to the corner table where the majority of my family was standing. A few of my cousins stopped to say hello, most of them already know Fred and George from Hogwarts. By twelve-thirty, the majority of my family were totally drunk, making asses of themselves.

I could feel myself getting angry again, just like I felt every year. No one was here to honor my father, or the life he lost protecting us all; they were here to get drunk and party. Fred and George had ditched me for the refreshment table, while Mr. Weasley caught up with some of his friends from Hogwarts. Sighing, I plopped down on one of the chairs in the room. My thoughts drifted to my dad, who I just couldn't figure out. I felt as if there was a piece of him that I was missing; that there was something important that I didn't know or couldn't remember. I heard someone plop down on the chair to my side. It was Dmitry. He was the son of my father's best friend, and often the only likeable person at this memorial service.

"My family can be so humiliating," I say, eyeing the corner of drunks.

"Yeah, well my family isn't so flattering themselves," he said, pointing to his dad who was attempting to wrestle a coat rack.

We both laughed, and I suddenly felt much better about my drunken family.

"This event should be one about remembering, not drinking," I say flatly.

"I feel guilty," said Dmitry after some time.

"And why is that?"

"Because I got to know your dad, and you were too young to remember him."

I consider this for a moment. True, Dmitry was a good four years older than me, and has always been around my family. I just didn't want to believe that he knew my father better than me.

"I can remember him," I say, slowly, "just not a whole lot."

"What can you remember?" he asked with a certain tone in his voice I just couldn't figure out.

"Um, bits and pieces, really. Like how he'd sing in Spanish and always make my mum really happy. But there's other ones, too. Ones that I can't figure out. It's like I'm missing some vital information, but no matter what I do, I can't remember," It wasn't until I blurted all this out that I realized I had started crying.

Embarrassed, I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my knitted sweater. Dmitry was looking at me, alarm written on his face.

"There's stuff about your dad that you should know. I know that I'm not the right person to tell you this, but your family doesn't seem to be fit to tell you," Dmitry paused, searching for the right words.

I was on the edge of my seat, so excited that I might finally find the last puzzle piece that was my dad.

"Adele?" asked a voice from behind. I snapped my head around to see Fred and George both looking at me with confused faces. I scowled at them, infuriated with their terrible timing.

"Yes?" I answered sharply.

"Just wonderin' where you ran off to," said Fred, casually.

"This is Dmitry, by the way," I said, signaling to him.

"I'm George."

"And I'm Fred."

"Nice to meet you both," said Dmitry.

"Oh there she is!" hollered my Uncle Frank.

I cringed as he drunkenly stumbled over to where I was sitting. He turned to the twins, offering for them to pull his finger, but they kindly obliged. He ruffled Dmitry's blonde hair before planting a kiss on what should have been my forehead but ended up being my hair.

"Nice to see you, Uncle Frank," I said.

"It's always great seeing you, Adele! Now I hope you don't mind, but I-I signed you up to do a toast."

I almost didn't catch what he said because of his slurring. Me give a speech. My stomach erupted in butterflies and I had to fight the temptation to slap my Uncle Frank right across the face.

"When?" I managed to ask.

"Well, now would be good, wouldn't you think?" stated Uncle Frank, before bellowing, "Adele, here, would love to give a toast to-to-to h-h-er, uh, father!"

Everyone shifted their attention away from drinking and onto me. My Aunt Kelly was passed out drunk on the floor, along with a few of my cousins. I stood up, smoothing out my shirt from the wrinkles, before stealing George's cup.

"Uncle Frank took it upon himself to volunteer me to give a toast," I started off. My Aunt Vivian burst into hysterics. "I'm really not prepared to say anything. If I would have known sooner, maybe I would have had something ready. To be honest, I don't remember my dad much, and what I can remember, I don't really understand. But even though I don't remember him well, I at least have the _decency _to stay sober at his memorial service. All of you must have cared about him at some point, otherwise you wouldn't have came. So why get drunk and disgrace him like that? You are belittling his life, and you have disgusted and embarrassed me for the last time. Stop focusing on getting drunk and gossiping, and focus on who's life we have gathered here to remember. Cheers."

I say this all so quickly and unexpectedly that no one in my family has their cup ready. Anger was pumping through my veins, and I wanted one last action to show them how disgusted I am. I raise my cup, and then drop, splashing the liquid all over the floor. I give them one last look before taking Fred and George's hands, and promptly leaving the room.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write, and I liked bringing in some new characters. They'll be back at Hogwarts in the next chapter, and I have some interesting things planned, to say the least. Thank you for those who have reviewed! It means so much to me!**


	13. A Girl Named Zoe

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

The twins and I sat in the same compartment we always did on our trip back to Hogwarts. We sat in silence as we stuffed our faces with the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley gave us. I missed the holidays already; I missed waking up to Fred and George bickering, and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's baking. After Christmas was when the real studying happened for our O.W.L.S. It was important for me to do well on these exams or I could kiss my dream of being an auror goodbye.

"So what time should our study group be?" I asked nonchalantly.

Fred burst out laughing.

"What? I'm serious! Our exams are coming up and we _need_ to study!" I exclaimed.

"No, _we_ don't _need _to," said the twins in unison.

"You don't have a choice," I said, punching George in the arm, "I'll just start reciting spells and facts and dates every time you guys are around."

"Then we just won't associate ourselves with you," teased Fred.

"You'd miss me way too much," I said, laughing.

"I think we'll manage," replied George.

"Okay, let's see how you do without my help in potions, or in charms," I trailed off.

"Touché," said Fred.

We laughed and joked around until the trolley came. I bought us all some licorice wands and more of my favorite chocolate frogs with the money my mum sent for Christmas. I had already eaten the chocolate frogs that Percy had gotten me, so it was about time to stock up my stash.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked, finally ready to speak what's been troubling my mind since the memorial.

"Of course," they said simultaneously.

"When we were at the memorial," I started, pulling at the strings on my sweatshirt, "Dmitry was telling me that there were things I needed to know about my dad, that my family was keeping from me. You guys interrupted me right before he told me."

"Well," said Fred, rubbing his chin, "send him an owl."

"T-that's a really good idea!" I said, finally feeling hopeful about solving the mystery surrounding my father.

I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to send my letter to Dmitry. It was snowing when we finally arrived back to Hogwarts, and Fred gave me his thick, wool coat which I gladly took. Fred and George wanted to check in with Ron and Harry to see if how their Christmas went well. We found them sitting, talking in hushed voices at the Gryffindor breakfast table. Hermione was there as well, with her silk, maroon headband on.

"Hello darlings," joked George.

"Hi," said Ron, looking flushed, "how was Christmas at the Burrow?"

"Same as ever. Mum went absolutely crazy Christmas morning, barking out orders every few seconds. Same as always," said Fred nonchalantly while picking at some food on Ron's plate.

"Ginny bought me the same headband," I said, while plopping down next to Hermione.

"She says it's our 'sister' headband," Hermione said with a smile.

"Sisters?" asked Ron, looking baffled.

"Sisters," I say, nodded my head in conformation.

"Don't question it," says Fred, ruffling my hair.

"I wasn't planning on it," say Ron, whose mouth was filled with food.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you guy's some candy for Christmas," I said, grabbing some packages of my beloved chocolate frogs from my pocket.

"Thanks, Adele," says Harry.

"Yeah, thank you. You shouldn't have," says Ron.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do," I said with a shrug.

"Well, we better get going," says George, yanking my arm away from Hermione.

Once we made it to the Gryffindor common room, we flopped down on our favorite, beaten-down sofa. I could have fallen asleep right then and there, between the warmth of my best friends. Exhaustion was seeping in through my muscles, making it almost impossible _not_ to sleep. Fred's shoulder seemed so inviting that I couldn't help but to rest my head on it. His body tensed at first, but then relaxed. My head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, and I could hear the soft, constant beat of his heart. Using his heartbeat as lullaby, I drifted off to a deep slumber.

"Adele," I heard someone say my name in the distance. "Adele! Wake up," said the same voice. This time I felt some shaking, and it was then that I snapped awake into consciousness.

"Huh?" I said, my eyes blurry.

"You've been sleeping for about an hour now," says a voice I recognize to be George's.

It was then that I remembered that I had fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder. Fred was snoring loudly to my left, and I debated about waking him up right then, but he looked so adorable sleeping that I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I ask, my voice hoarse

George swallowed nervously, and looked around the Gryffindor common room. He leaned in near my face, and his expression was unreadable.

"Er," he said, "there's this girl"

I shot up in my seat, suddenly not concerned about my lack of sleep or Fred's display of utter cuteness to my left.

"Who?" I ask, shaking George's shoulders in excitement.

"Damn, Adele, calm down! Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you _cannot _tell anyone."

"I promise," I say immediately.

"It's Zoe," he blurts out.

Zoe was a Gryffindor fifth year as well. She was one of my first friends at Hogwarts, and was incredibly sweet to just about everyone. Her long blonde hair and stunning, classic face made her quite popular among the Gryffindor boys. I couldn't believed that George had a crush on her; I've never seen them interact once.

"Really? That's great! I didn't realize you guys were friends," I say, bouncing up and down on my seat.

"Uh," George pulled at his collar before continuing, "I haven't actually met her. I've only, er, appreciated her from afar."I wanted to laugh at this, but for George's sake, I stifle the feeling.

"I can introduce her," I said.

"You would?" George's face instantly brightens up.

"Tomorrow, I promise," I say, suddenly feeling giddy at the thought.

"Right," whispers George, "tomorrow."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed! **


	14. Dear Dmitry

Chapter Fourteen: Dear Dmitry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Tomorrow came too fast for George, who repeatedly asked me to give him more time to introduce him to Zoe. I agreed, of course, but I made a mental note to talk to her a little bit today so it wouldn't be so awkward. I was surprised that he didn't tell Fred, since they're twins and all, but I figured we were even now: a secret for a secret.

The Great Hall was filled with people; friends being reunited with others and students chatting over some pumpkin juice and bread. I left a little bit before Fred and George, in order to talk to Zoe. I spotted her almost immediately; her long blonde hair was tucked into a neat bun, and she wore her black robes. Zoe, being immensely popular, was surrounded by a large group of people.

"Hey Zoe," I said, standing awkward behind her.

"Adele! Hey, come sit down," she said, scooting over on the bench.

"Oh, er, I was just going to ask if you wanted to get together with George and I and study?" I blurted this out so fast my words were slurred and strung together.

Zoe, in her infinite kindness, merely smiled at me. I caught a glimpse of George in the distance, and knew that I needed to hurry it up before he saw me. I ducked down, meeting Zoe at eye-level as an attempt to hide from Fred and George.

"Yeah, I'd like to join you two. Will Fred be there as well?" She asked, trying too hard to be casual.

"Prolly not. He's not much into studying," I said.

"Oh, well I guess it's not for everyone. Anyway, I'd love to join you two. Merlin knows I need some studying!"

"Alright, well I'll let you know when we decide to get together. See you later," I said.

I had to walk twice as fast to our normal spot at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George arrived at the same time I did, and judging by the look on George's face, he didn't see me talking to Zoe.

"Good morning," I said in a clipped voice.

"Morning Adele," they both chimed back.

"Feels weird to start classes again? I'm completely unprepared for potions. Professor Snape assigned a massive amount of homework, and I haven't even started it!" I rambled on.

I could tell that they had already tuned me out because I mentioned there least two favorite things: Professor Snape and homework. But I kept talking, because I was nervous and because this was my role in our little trio: it was my job to talk about homework and schoolwork, because even though they tune me out, there is still a little piece of them that cares what I say. That little piece is what keeps me going.

"Adele," said Fred, hands cupping his head, "please stop!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Care of Magical Creatures today," said George, flashing me a smirk.

"That is the _one _thing that I do not want to go to," I said with a grimace.

"You know, you do great in all the other subjects, why not study Care of Magical Creatures? Merlin knows that you need some _extra _help in that area," snapped Fred.

I didn't bother dignifying his low-blow with a comment. Not because I found it all that insulting, but mostly because it was true. I made a mental note to myself to review that horrid monster textbook later tonight. We finished breakfast in a hurry, and headed off to Potions.

Professor Snape was in an especially grizzly mood today. Maybe I'm a bit biased, but when I admitted that I didn't finish my winter homework because of personal reasons, I wasn't expecting him to tell me that I would 'get nowhere with my lazy, carefree attitude'. Fred told me not to take it personally, but I couldn't help it.

I always felt special in that class because I was never insulted by him, but I guess things had changed.

"Honestly, Adele," said George as we walked down to Hagrid's hut, "it isn't that big of a deal. That's practically a compliment in Snape world."

"Maybe he's right," I said, feeling incredibly unsure of myself, "maybe I will get nowhere in life."

"Stop sulking and cheer up!" proclaimed Fred, who wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

My spirits lifted slightly, and I tried my very best to put the snide comment behind me and focus on the challenge at hand: Care of Magical Creatures. When we reached Hagrid's hut, we realized that Hagrid hadn't come out of his house yet. Students stood together in clumps, each of them bundled under layers of clothes and house-orientated scarves. Fred, George and I stood in a circle, each huddling together to get warm against the air that sliced through our clothing.

"Class 'as ben cancelled fer today!" bellowed Hagrid, who appeared to have tear-stained cheeks.

George and I exchanged looks of concern. Class is rarely ever cancelled, which caused everyone to get worried.

"I'm guessing that Buckbeak's trial didn't end well," said Fred under his breath.

George and I nodded, suddenly understanding Hagrid's foul mood and the reasoning behind cancelling class. We walked up the hill, back to the Great Hall. I tried my best to contain my joy about getting out of that class for the sake of Buckbeak and Hagrid, but I couldn't fight the skip in my step as we made our way inside.

"Now what?" asked Fred, looking around for something to do.

"We can play a little bit of Quidditch?" suggested George.

"Sounds good since I'm a bit rusty," replied Fred.

"Sorry boys, but I'm going to have to skip this lovely match and take care of something." I said, my mind trailing off.

"Alright then, we'll catch up with you at lunch," said George.

It took me a few minutes to walk to the owlery, but my mind was so preoccupied with writing the letter that it went by quickly. The idea of learning something new about my father was killing me in anticipation. I missed my father so much, and I was dying to know what Dmitry had to tell me. For some reason, I kept hoping that he would tell me that my father was still alive, and looking for me. That my father hadn't left me after all.

With shaking hands, I wrote on a crumpled piece of parchment:

_Dear Dmitry,_

_I've been wanting to write you for some time now to talk to you about what you were telling me—or about to tell me—at my father's memorial service. I was the under the impression that it was really important. I know that telling me through a letter isn't ideal, but I really have some questions about my dad and you're the only one who has offered information about my dad._

_Please write back._

_Your friend,_

_Adele Moorbuck._

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so terribly sorry about not updating in months. It turns out that college is a lot more time consuming than I would have guessed! Anyway, I'm back and I am so excited to continue my story with Adele. I have a lot of great things planned! **

**Some very exciting news:** **A few friends and I have started a new Harry Potter story called, "What Is and What Should Never Be". If you're interested, I'll have information linked in my profile. Please check it out! **


	15. Tangled Mess of Love

Chapter Fifteen: Tangled Mess of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I've always had this bad habit of being ridiculously impatient; I'm _terrible_ at waiting. So almost immediately after I sent my owl to Dmitry, I grew impatient for his reply. I used my personal owl, Feathers, who is relatively fast and bothers the person I'm writing to till they send the letter. Knowing that there was nothing I can do but wait, I reluctantly journeyed down to the Quidditch field to catch up to my favorite redheads.

It was quite chilly, but the snow on the ground has melted, leaving the grass soggy. To my horror, my shoes were completely covered in cold mud, which was quickly seeping in. I shuddered, but continued walking down to the Quidditch field with my shoes squeaking as I went.

"Adele?" asked a voice from behind me.

I spun around to see my friend, Julian, standing there. His hands were in his pockets, and I couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked.

"Hey," I said, walking to him, my shoes squeaking, "where you heading?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I have absolutely no idea what to do with this free time," said Julian in the same easy, carefree manner he always spoke in.

"Well," I started, "I'm on my way to go to watch Fred and George play Quidditch. You're more than welcome to come with me."

"Alright, sounds fun. I say we go the long way," he suggested.

"Deal," I said.

The long way consisted of a loop that took you past the Hogwarts Bridge and the Black Lake. It was very beautiful route that I used to walk when I would get upset. It's amazing how admiring nature can take your mind off of your own troubles. Julian and I walk in a comfortable silence at first, each of us admiring the beauty surrounding us.

"I love this hike," says Julian softly.

"Me too. It was a good idea to come this way," I said, my scanning the large trees above me.

"It's amazing how we get so caught up in the magic of Hogwarts that we forget that this place is magical in its own right."

Julian's insightful comment stumped me for a second because it expressed everything that I have always felt about Hogwarts. I decide not to reply because there is no way that I can ever say anything that can do his observation any justice. I looked over at Julian, who was already staring at me. His grey eyes looked magnificent against the green of nature. He smiled at me, and my stomach did this little whooping thing.

It took a few minutes, but we managed to reach the Quidditch field, where Fred and George were flying incredibly fast.

"Thanks for coming with me," I said, turning to look at Julian.

"My pleasure. We should do that again, maybe do a different trail. There are a couple of good ones at Hogsmeade, if you're interested,"

I couldn't help but feel like he was asking me for a date, and I couldn't help but hope that he was.

"Yeah, sounds great."

Julian and I walked up the stands of the Quidditch field, cheering on Fred and George who have developed a friendly scrimmage with a few Ravenclaws. Zoe was sitting in the stands, a few rows above Julian and me. She was alone, which almost never happened, and I couldn't help but notice how her eyes kept following a certain redhead.

But this certain redhead wasn't George.

It was Fred.

"Is everything okay, 'Del?" asked Julian.

"Yeah," I said, "just peachy."

Julian, being oblivious to my sarcasm, nodded at my response as an acceptable reply. We sat in silence once again, him watching the scrimmage and myself thinking about how Zoe has fallen for the wrong twin. A feeling washed over me, one that I couldn't quite place. Why would Fred ever want me when he could have the perfect and beautiful Zoe?

I shook the thoughts of Fred and Zoe out of my head, and tried focusing on the Quidditch game in front of me. By the looks of it, Fred and George were losing…badly. Their faces were flushed, and multiple profanities spilled out of their mouths. Julian and I chuckled, watching them desperately trying to keep up with the other team.

The game ended shortly, with Fred and George's team losing by over a two hundred points.

I walked down onto the field towards Fred and George with Julian trailing behind me. Fred and George were lightly panting, and their game faces had melted away, revealing the humorous expressions that they always wore. Fred and George gave me a big bear hug upon seeing me, and said their hello's to Julian.

"So what have you been up to?" asked George, eyeing Julian and I suspiciously.

"Not much. Wrote that letter to Dmitry and then took the hike around Hogwarts with Julian," I said, looking at Fred.

"Nice of you guys to stop by on your hike," said Fred, a slight iciness in his voice.

"Um, okay. Sorry I didn't come sooner," I said apologetically.

"It was my fault," joked Julian, "I stole her away from your riveting game of Quidditch."

Fred's face fell for a second, but it was instantly replaced with his normal, good humored expression. I couldn't help but feel like the whole situation with Lee was repeating; only this time it was with someone I could actually see myself with.

What a tangled mess of love I have made.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual, and much more of a 'filler' than I usually like to do. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Things really start heating up in the next chapter! **


	16. Family Secrets

Chapter Sixteen: Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

The rest of the day went by in a blur; the rest of the classes and all of the work seemed to melt together. My mind was racing with thoughts of Fred, Julian and mostly of what Dmitry was going to reply to my letter.

I woke up the next morning, frozen and shivering. My feet jerked up once I touched the cold floor beneath me. I found some old shoes I had near my bed, and then managed to get to my clothes and get dressed. Tired of my hair always getting frizzy by the end of the day, I decided to braid it down my back and then wrapped it in a loose bun on the back of my head. I even applied a light amount of makeup, which I never wore.

Not bothering to wait for the twins, I headed down to the Great Hall to start my breakfast. I plopped down at the Gryffindor table, and began eating some toast right away. Harry and Ron sat across from me, each stuffing their faces with food. I nodded hello to them, but was too busy focusing on food to give a proper greeting. A few minutes into my breakfast, I was joined by Fred and George. Fred's hair was messy and looked as if he didn't bother combing it through, which was probably the case. George's hair wasn't much better than his twin's.

"Morning," groaned Fred, who was picking up several pieces of toast.

"You seem rather chipper," I commented.

He shot me a look before saying, "I am not a morning person."

I stuck my tongue out at him, before turning my attention back to my food. Suddenly, dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall, filling the room with screeches and hoots. Amidst the birds, I caught a glimpse of my owl, Feathers. My heart sped up as Feathers dropped a thick parchment letter onto the spot in front of me. Slowly, I opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Adele,_

_I was glad to hear from you, because I wasn't sure when I would see you next. I'm sorry that my comments about your father have made you worry. However, the things I have to tell you are very serious, and I am apologize for the informal nature you have to find out this information._

_As you know, your father was a very successful and brave auror. During the height of You-Know-Who's power, he worked and defeated many terrible wizards and magical creatures. When you born, your father decided that it would be best for him to take a break from dark-wizard catching, and focus more on you and your mother. So he resigned from the auror business, and spent his time at home. I know you probably can't remember this, but your father spent all of his time with you. He loves you very much, which makes this even harder to tell you._

_Fenrir Greyback attacked your father when he was in his werewolf form. He attacked him enough that he would be in severe pain, but not enough to kill him. Angry that your father had abolished many of his friends, Greyback made it his duty to ruin your father's life. And he did. In case you don't know, when a werewolf attacks a human in wolf form, the human has no choice but to become a werewolf as well._

_Your father is a werewolf._

_The second thing I need to tell you is even more shocking: your father is alive. After he transformed into a werewolf, he begged your mother to take you and her far away. He asked her to make up a lie about him being killed by death eaters, and to raise you with the knowledge that your father has died. Your mother, mortified by your dad's transformation, agreed to his requests and announced to your family that your father was murdered._

_Your father has kept in constant communication with my family, and I have always struggled watching your grieve the loss of your father. Your dad has always kept in contact with your mum, and is always wondering about you. He has asked me to tell you about him, because I think that he wants to see you soon._

_I realize that this is a lot of information to take in at once, and I am sorry that I could not tell you this in person. Please forgive me, and your mother, for lying to you for so long. You must understand that your father felt so incredibly ashamed of himself that he couldn't raise you because he believes that he is a monster._

_If you have any questions, please feel free to send me an owl. I will do my best to answer all your questions._

_I am so sorry, Adele._

_Love always,_

_Dmitry_

Without saying a single word, I stood up from the Gryffindor table and fled the room.

**Author's note: Quite a dramatic chapter, huh? I apologize that the majority of this chapter is the letter, but there was a lot of information to take in at once. Sorry it is so short!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to those you have reviewed my story! I get so excited (and a little bit nervous) when I get an email saying I have a new review.**

**Please check out my group fanfic (it's also a Harry Potter story). The link is on my profile! **


	17. From the Ashes comes Romance?

**Chapter Seventeen: From the ashes comes…romance?  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I wanted to scream. And cry. And run away. Instead, I walked to some empty corridor, and sat down. The letter remained clenched in my hand, but I couldn't bring myself to reread it because I couldn't accept what it said.

My dad, who has been gone the majority of my life, is alive. My dad, who I wept over, is alive. He's alive, and I couldn't be angrier. I was angry because I had been lied to for so long; angry because I felt like such a fool and angry because my whole life feels like a sham. I felt guilty, too, because I am so angry that I'm not even happy that my father's alive.

So I sat in that empty corridor, trying to numb myself from all of the feelings that I couldn't process.

"Adele?" asked a voice.

I look up to see Fred and George, their faces both wearing a concerned look.

Instead of saying anything, I stuck out Dmitry's letter. Fred snatched it from my hands, and began reading it with George reading it over his shoulder. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself.

"Adele," said George after some time, "I am so sorry." 

"Everything's been a lie," I spit out.

"Your dad was trying to protect you, 'Del. He didn't want you to be raised by a monster," said Fred in a soft voice.

"He _is _a monster, though. Not because he's a werewolf, but because he can justify lying and abandoning his own child," I say this with so much venom that I even surprise myself.

Fred plopped down by me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Reflexively, I wrapped my arm around his waist, and put my head on his chest. Tears burned the back of my eyes, and I finally let them out. George sat down on my other side, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay," cooed Fred, "everything will be fine."

"I want to believe you," I choked out, my voice sounding funny from crying.

"Then believe me," he said in a soft voice.

"Do you want to meet him?" asked George.

"Yeah, I do."

We sit in silence. I stay cuddled up with Fred, who constantly comforts me when I start to get hysterical again. Everything about Fred makes me feel better. His warmth, the sound of his heartbeat, the soft voice he uses to comfort me. I don't dare look at George for fear that he will shoot me a you're-being-incredibly-obvious look.

"'Del," says Fred quietly, "let's get to class, okay?"

"Alright," I say.

Fred gives me a kiss on the forehead, before standing up. Reluctantly, I follow suit and stand up. My head aches from crying, but I'm too distracted by the butterflies in stomach to care. Fred grabbed my hand, and leaned in to plant another kiss on my forehead.

"Ready for Charms?" asked an obviously uncomfortable George.

"Is that what we have today?" groaned Fred.

"Yup," I said, feeling better, "Charms followed by double Transfiguration."

Both twins groaned loudly at the thought of our 'fun' day ahead of us. I rather enjoyed both classes; it helped that they provided a distraction from the letter catastrophe. Fred and I walked, hand in hand, to class with George awkwardly walking aside. Fred even held my hand in front of Percy, who looked baffled when he saw us walking down the busy corridor. He held my hand until we sat down in Charms, despite all of the odd looks.

"I hope you're feeling better," he said while grabbing a quill from his schoolbag.

"I am," I said, "thanks to you."

"Anything for you," he said bashfully.

"How sweet," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"I mean it, 'Del. I hope you know that."

I was about to gush on about how he was the sweetest thing ever and how he made this monstrosity of a day into one of my dreams, but Professor Flitwick began lecturing so I never had the chance. Not like his lecture really mattered; I couldn't concentrate on him long enough to actually understand what he was talking about. All I could think about was the way that Fred looked at me, and kissed my forehead and the way he held me when I cried. I was so lost in thought about Fred that the moment my dad popped into my head, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I could hide behind Fred's flirtation or the growing issue of O.W.L.'s, but someday I'd have to face the fact that my father is very much and very much a werewolf.

And very much a _coward_.

I couldn't understand how any loving father can justify abandoning and lying to his only child because of a transformation that was not his fault? I'm not saying that growing up with a werewolf for a father wouldn't provide many complications, but it's doable. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be impossible.

I would have rather had my dad in my life, even as a werewolf, than have him gone.

"Adele?" asked a voice to my left.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Class is over," said George.

It took me awhile to adjust to reality; all of the tables and chairs were empty, and Professor Flitwick gave me an odd look. I stood up too quickly, so my vision blurred. Fred and George were looking at me, both of their expressions displaying a matched look of concern. I pushed the thought of my dad and his lies away, just like I always did.

"Come on, Adele," said Fred taking my hand.

I clung to his hand like it was life support. We slowly—and reluctantly—walked to Transfiguration. Fred held my hand the entire way there, and I couldn't help notice the way that Zoe looked when we walked past her.

It's funny how I've gotten everything I've wanted in just a few hours. I discovered the truth about my dad, even if it's an ugly truth. And I'm sort of, kinda, almost dating Fred Weasley. At least, I hope so.

From the ashes comes romance, I guess.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, especially since it finally including some Adele and Fred romance! **

**Please check out my group fanfic which is linked on my profile! Thank you **


	18. Doodling Names

Chapter Eighteen: Doodling Names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"Adele, do you have a minute?" asked a high voice from behind me.

I stopped, and turned around, only to see Zoe behind me. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a high ponytail, and her blue eyes were lined with soft brown eyeliner. I was on my way to the only class I had without Fred and George: Ancient Ruins. They had flat out refused to take that class, and instead opted for Muggle Studies.

"Hey," I said, feeling caught off-guard.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the study group," she inched closer to me, "I'd _love_ to be a part of it. Merlin knows I need the extra studying!"

I couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of fake excuse to hang around me for all the wrong reasons. Despite the warning I felt in my gut, I smiled at her brightly.

"Oh, that's terrific! We're meeting this Sunday at 3 o'clock in the common room. I'll let you know if anything changes," I said this so cheerfully that I even convinced myself that I liked this situation.

"Thanks, Adele," she paused before saying, "Congratulations on you and Fred. You two are an adorable couple."

"Awe, thanks Zoe. See you Sunday," I said, before turning around and walking to Ancient Ruins.

I was so incredibly thankful that Fred or George weren't there to witness that. What if Fred and I weren't a couple? Should I have clarified that I was unclear about the status of our relationship? No, I told myself, she doesn't need to get her hopes up that Fred was available.  
>And I shouldn't either.<p>

Ancient Ruins went by surprisingly fast, mostly because my mind was lost in thought over Fred, and not the actual subject. It was useless to try and stop myself from thinking of Fred, so I allowed myself to peruse the possibilities of us, both the good and the bad.

"Uh, Adele?" asked a voice.

I snapped up from my daydream, only to see a concerned Lee Jordan staring at me. Everyone around me was packing their bags, and leaving Ancient Ruins. I grabbed my quills and doodled on parchment and shoved them in my school bag.

"You okay?" asked Lee.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disorientated," I muttered.

"Happens to the best of us," he chuckled, "want to head to lunch together?"

Flashbacks of our disastrous date at Hogsmeade filled my mind, and the awkwardness of the whole situation settled in between us like an invisible barrier. I couldn't find the right words to tell him no because there was a part of me that felt awful for leading him on. So instead of saying anything, I just shook my head yes and we walked out of the classroom.

"So are you getting ready for OWLS?" I asked, making a lame attempt at conversation.

"Sorta," he scratched his head before adding, "I'm finding it hard to motivate myself. All of my mates just wanna mess around, and not take it seriously."

"I know the feeling," I muttered, thinking of my numerous failures of getting Fred and George to study.

"Well maybe we could try studying together? I-I-I mean as friends, of course. Not like, er, a date or anything," stuttered Lee.

"Actually," I said, hoping that my face wasn't showing the heat I felt, "I'm doing a study group on Sunday with Zoe and George. You're more than welcome to come."

"Really? I'd love to! When and where?" asked Lee as we made our way into the Great Hall.

"It's at 3 o'clock in the common room."

"Alright, I'll be there. Anyway, thanks for the company," said Lee as he parted and sat down next to some Ravenclaw friends of his.

I noticed two redheads in the distance, and made my way over to where they were sitting. I plopped down in between Fred and George who were stuffing their faces full of food. I kept reminding myself to stay calm around him, and act like nothing had happened that way I wouldn't be disappointed.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Fred, his mouth full of food.

"Sorry," I said, scooping some soup in my bowl, "I got tied up in something."

"What did Lee want?" asked Fred, his voice straining to stay casual sounding.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not entirely sure. I invited him to our study group on Sunday. I guess he's been having difficulties finding the motivation to study," I stated matter-of-factly.

I heard a collective groan from Fred and George.

"Who else have you invited?" asked George.

"Just Zoe and Lee," I said with a shrug.

"Zoe? Since when have you two been friends?" asked Fred.

"I'll have you know that she was actually one of my first friends here at Hogwarts. Besides, I think it's important for me to have some friends that are…girls," I said.

"That's what Ginny and Hermione are for," stated Fred.

"He has a point," chimed in George.

"Now you guys are limiting the amount of friends I can have?"

"Adele," says Fred with a smirk, "we don't need to limit the amount of friends you have, you do that fine without our help."

I playfully punch him on the arm before laughing. Both Fred and George stuck their tongues at me, and I gleefully returned the gestured.

"So," I said between giggles, "can I expect to see you _both_ at the study session this Sunday?"

"What are we studying?" asked Fred.

"I was thinking of studying Charms or maybe some history."

"Will there be food?" asked George.

"I wasn't planning on having any, but now that you guys mention it, it would be a good—"

"We'll be there."

Sunday came quickly, which was a relief because I wasn't able to study at all. Mostly because I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't directly related to my favorite redhead. We didn't mention what happened when I got the news about my dad, and I figured it was because he didn't want to bring up my dad. But I did want to talk about that day; I wanted to know what we were or what we weren't.

I threw on some comfortable maroon sweatpants and a long sleeve black t-shirt, and my black hair was swept up into a messy bun. With Fred and George's help, I was able to sneak into the kitchens and get some food from the house elves. I set some chairs aside in the common room, even though some of the second years protested that I was stealing their seats.

"Alright," I said to Fred, who was lounging on some loose cushions, "I've got the food and the chairs. What's missing?"

"The books?" suggested Fred.

"Right. That might be useful," I said before racing up the stairs to get my books and notes.

I plopped the books down on Fred's legs, making him jump up in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that Zoe walked into the common room with George at her side. I wanted to squeal in delight for him because Zoe was the first girl that he ever expressed an interest in.

"Hey," said Zoe, "are we all ready to start?"

"Just about. We're still waiting for Lee to show up." 

I noticed that George wouldn't make eye contact with me, but I was desperate to know if he had finally talked to her. Lee Jordan quickly jogged down the stairs from the boy's dormitories, and plopped himself in one of the chairs by Fred. George and Zoe sat down next to each other, and I made my way over to the only chair left, which was conveniently by Fred.

"Thanks for coming," I started, "I thought that we could go over either History of Magic or Charms or both. It's really up to you all."

"I don't even want to think about History of Magic," groaned Lee.

There was a universal chuckle as we envisioned the many tedious dates and names that filled the subject. Lee rummaged through his pile of books that seemed to appear from thin air.

"I suggest that we study," said Lee, showing his textbook to all, "charms."

"Calling the shots there, are you?" Fred piped up, a fake sound of humor coloring his voice.

"I just don't think I can handle another History of Magic lecture."

"Same here," I muttered.

"So it's settled, then? We'll study charms," asked Lee in an overly cocky way.

"Sounds good to me," chimed in Zoe.

We decided to begin at the first chapter we studied this year, and each compared notes. Fred didn't speak up much, and when I stole a glance at his parchment I saw why. Over the course of the entire school year, Fred managed to learn only a few spells, but learned how to draw all sorts of magical creatures, including unicorns. Something at the very end of the page caught my eye, amidst all of the doodling and minimal school related notes was a name: _Adele_. According to the date at the top of his parchment, this took place on the exact day when I realized I was in love with him.

Needless to say, I couldn't concentrate on Charms.

**A/N: Please, please, please forgive me for not updating sooner! Maybe you'll forgive me if I tell you that I have finished planning out the rest of the story? Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter, and if you like it, stay tuned because I will be updating it more! Thanks all :D **


	19. Patience is a Virtue

Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

To say that I didn't get anything out of the study group would be a lie, because I truly did. It had absolutely nothing to do with Charms, but at least it wasn't a complete waste of time. I didn't mention seeing my name doodled on Fred's parchment to anyone, not even Ginny. And as I spent hours studying my various subjects, sometimes I would catch myself scribbling his name amongst my notes.

I was sitting in the Great Hall, my Defense Against the Dark Arts book lying precariously open as I sipped on some tomato soup. Fred and George groaned loudly when I would tune out of their conversation in order to concentrate on my studies, but I ignored them so well that it was like they hadn't groaned at all.

"'Del?" asked George, sipping soup.  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"Hmm? That's all I get is a hmm? Usually I applaud when I can get you to shut up, but this is just rubbish," complained George.

Fred let out a snicker, but I continued to read my scribbled notes and textbook. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fred and George mocking me and snickering. I fight the urge to smile because I don't want them to know that I've paid any attention to them at all. Instead I focus harder on the incantations and spells that I needed to so desperately commit to memory.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Fred snatching my book from beneath me.

"Hey! Give that back! I'm not done—" I proclaimed, leaping out of my seat to attack Fred.

"The exam is only four days away," laughed Fred, "and if you don't know it by now, then you never will."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" I said, pining after my textbooks.

Fred laughed at my feeble attempts to grab my book back, while George cheered his twin on. Giving up, I dropped down on the bench again. Fred passed the book to George, who giddily dropped it in his empty bookbag.

"No more studying," ordered Fred.

"For right now," I mumbled.

"You're driving us mad with all this studying. Please, _please _take a break. I'm worried that this might have an effect on me," said George.

"Let's go for a walk or something. Get your mind off of this exam for a while," suggested Fred.

"Sure," I said, finally feeling optimistic, "I'd love to."

Fred and I finished our lunch and headed down for the loop around the grounds. School was put on hold this week since our OWL examinations took up most of our free time. Even if we had class, none of us could possibly think about the subject at hand when there's a life changing tests merely days away.

"It's nice out," said Fred, "I'm not used to the warmth."

"Neither am I," I muttered, appreciating the way the sun felt on my bare skin.

We walked in silence a bit, enjoying the beauty of nature. Every few seconds I could see Fred look over at me and all of the words that I wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't do it. For a Gryffindor, I was incredibly cowardly.

"'Del," said Fred, stopping in his tracks, "how long are we going to keep pretending that it didn't happen?"

I was taken aback by his bluntness, something I wasn't used to experiencing with Fred.

"Well, we can't pretend anymore, now can we?"

"No, we can't. I haven't wanted to say anything because I didn't want to remind you of your father."

"I get it," I said, and then in a stroke of bravery added, "I have feelings for you, Fred."

"And I feelings for you, too," said a blushing Fred.

"So where does that leave us?" My voice is but a whisper.

"I like you, truly. I don't want you to think differently, but we can't be together."

His words hung in the air, and when they sunk in, they stung. I nodded my head, afraid to speak for my voice would give away my pain.

"I can't risk losing you. You're a bright girl, 'Del. You know what would happen if we dated and it didn't work out," explained Fred.

"No, no, I get it. You're absolutely right."

"I'm not saying we won't be with each other in the future, ok? In fact, I'd bet money that we will be together one day."

We walked back to the castle in peace with the decision to remain friends for the time being.

**Author's note: So they are officially…friends! The agony! I'd like to give a special shout out to Lobo de Fuego who has been so faithful in reviewing! Please go and check her profile out and read some of her amazing stories. Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter, and if you like it, stay tuned for more! –Rebecca **


End file.
